Repairing A Bond
by Crimsonsentry123
Summary: Sequel to Unwanted Feelings. It has been Six years since Lori crossed a line and hurt someone close to her. Now she attempts to fix the mess she made, and hopefully repair the relationships she broke years ago. Only time will tell if the people she hurt are willing to forgive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! I bring you the sequel I didn't think I'd be writing. I got to thinking a few weeks back about this story and realized I wanted to write a few chapters at least, as an epilogue of sorts to Unwanted Feelings. I'm not sure How long this will actually turn out to be but we'll see as it progresses. **

**For those of you who have not read Unwanted Feelings I recommend reading that first. For those that don't want to go read that first...I've made this first chapter simple enough that it's not a necessity to follow along. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the beginning to this story. **

* * *

**First Day on The Outside**

Storm clouds shifted in the skies above the local prison in Royal Woods, Michigan, the first drops of rain coming down from the heavens on a dreary Saturday morning. Inside, a young blonde woman looked out of her cell, seeing the melancholy of the day matching how she felt. It had been six long years since the girl was walked in through those front gates to her new life.

But today was the day she would finally be free from her confinement. Only she didn't know if she was really ready for it. Did she really deserve it?

The woman sulked over to her bed and looked at the photo she had taped to the wall, from a time when things weren't broken. From a time when she wasn't so messed up.

As she looked at the faces of her family she wondered how each of them would react to seeing her again, especially the one she hurt the most. She looked at his face, so happy and innocent. And she took that all away from him because of her own selfish desires. "Loud!" She could hear the guard shout from further down the hall, the sudden noise made her jump and she lightly crumpled the picture in her hand as she looked at the bars of her cell.

As the footsteps got closer the young woman sighed, the time had come. She was finally going back home. "Lori Loud". The female guard said when she made it in front of the prisoner's cell. "Y-yes". Lori meekly replied, looking the guard in the eyes as she rose from the bed.

"It's time. Follow me to processing to pick up your personal belongings so you can get the hell out of my sight". Lori nodded and moved to the front of her cell so the guard could handcuff her one last time. "Gotta say I am gonna miss this part of our time together Loud". The guard said, causing Lori's gaze to fall to the floor.

The guard signaled for the cell to be opened and a loud buzz could be heard before the door opened up and Lori followed her guard down the hall to leave this place.

As the pair walked the halls of cells, multiple inmates shouted profanities and remarks at the Loud girl.

"Can't believe they're letting whori out for real". One shouted out.

"We're sure gonna miss all the "fun" times you brought us girl" Another inmate said as she blew a kiss in Lori's direction. Causing Lori to shake with memories of what their "fun" meant. Flashes of those times running through her mind.

"Remind that man of yours to come find me when he's ready for a real woman, Bitch!" Her former cellmate spitefully said. Lori quickened the pace of her steps. Not wanting to hear anymore, she was more than ready to leave now.

The pair walked down more halls of the prison before finally arriving at the front processing, the last stop before the front gates. The guard undid Lori's cuffs and shoved her in the direction of the desk. "Talk to Janice at the front to get your shit and then get out of here. If I had my say you wouldn't be going anywhere". Lori turned away, stifling back tears as she shuffled her feet up to the front desk to retrieve her stuff she showed up with.

"Lori Loud?" The receptionist asked. "Y-yes ma'am". Lori politely replied. "Wait here". She said before walking away from the desk to retrieve Lori's stuff. As the young woman waited she looked around the room ahead of her. Someone was supposed to be here for her but she didn't see them yet...maybe they were just running late. Lori looked up at the clock to see if they were even releasing her at the right time.

The clock above her read twenty minutes past eleven in the morning, so her ride should be here already. Lori frowned at the thought of them not even showing up, but she expected that. No matter how good of terms they had gotten to the past couple years.

A couple minutes later and Janice returned with a plastic bag filled with Lori's clothes that she showed up in and the few belongings she had with her. A phone, her wallet, and a half pack of gum. Lori looked at the bag, reaching out to take it before a clipboard was shoved on top of it.

"Fill out that paperwork and then you're all set". Janice said before sitting back down in her chair and turning back to her computer screen.

Lori sat down in a nearby chair and filled out the paperwork after a few minutes. She quietly returned the clipboard to the receptionist and grabbed her bag, walking away without another word. Lori stood in front of the last gate in the prison stopping her from freedom and waited for them to unlock it.

After a couple minutes, half of which Lori was unsure if they were really even gonna let her go, the door buzzed open and she briskly walked through. Seeing a restroom she could use to change out of her prison attire, Lori walked inside and tried to change into her old outfit, which of course didn't even fit her anymore after all this time.

Lori kept the pants of her prison uniform on and wore the hoodie she showed up in before throwing away the rest of the clothing.

Lori stepped out and still didn't see her ride. _"M-maybe they're just waiting outside?" _She thought before heading out the glass doors and back into the outside world.

* * *

It was raining in full force now, Lori looked to her left and then to her right, still not seeing her ride anywhere. The eldest Loud girl wrapped her arms around herself and shivered from the cool winds, she could feel the tears forming in the pits of her eyes. _"I guess he decided I really wasn't worth it. Probably just gave up on me like everyone el-" _Lori's train of thought was cut off from a car horn to her left.

She looked to the side to see her former boyfriend, Bobby Santiago waving to her from the side of his car. He was holding an umbrella as he walked over to her, leaving his car parked on the side of the road. "H-hey Lori. Sorry I was a little late, traffic is a pain in this weather". Lori just smiled before wrapping her arms around the man.

Bobby let out a warm smile before throwing his free arm around Lori, leading her over to the car. "Come on, let's get in the car. It's a bit cold out here". He said as he brought her over to the passenger side and opened the door.

Once both of them were inside, Bobby shifted the car out of park and drove down the road.

"So how's it feel to be on the outside finally?" Bobby asked with a genuine smile. Not noticing how Lori didn't feel like she was free at all. He took small glances over at her when she hadn't said anything. "I take it you're not really sure how to feel right now?" Lori nodded in response. "I get it. I mean it's been six years. Lot of time on the inside, I understand that you're gonna need a readjustment period. Guessing you aren't really thrilled about our destination either?" Lori shook her head. "N-no. I doubt any of them really even want to see me anyway".

Lori pulled the photo out of her jacket pocket. "Only a couple of them even bothered to visit me, not including my parents. I'm sure they've been dreading this day". Bobby frowned. "L-Lori… I'm sorry. I've tried to get some of them to talk to you but… well let's just say some of your family doesn't want to even try".

"H-How has… he been doing. It's been… it's been a while since he visited me". Bobby knew exactly who she was talking about. After the first year, he only visited a couple times. "Well… He's been trying Lori. It's a process, and he's been...okay the past couple years. I think that bro just didn't wanna risk any of his progress by...seeing you". Bobby replied.

Lori shrunk in her seat, she understood. Didn't mean that the past five or so years since she'd seen him last didn't hurt.

**_"Please, that hurt is nothing compared to what you did to him". _**Lori clenched her eyes shut. _"Go away. I'm better now. I have no intention of doing anything like that to him ever again. I only...I only want to try and get back at least a sliver of our relationship". _

_ "The doctor. The medication. It's been helping me. _Lori thought. Trying to convince herself that she was fine. **_"Yeah. It's been helping without any contact with your brother. Now that you can easily get to him again? How long until you break?" _**

_ "I won't". _Lori replied to herself.

_** "Please, that's what they all say. Then they do exactly what got them in trouble in the first place and end up back in that place forever". **_

Lori shook her head and looked out the window, out at the town that she used to roam around. "-She might be a bit apprehensive but I'm sure she'll warm up to the idea eventually". She heard Bobby say, she had been droning out of whatever he was talking about for the past few minutes.

"W-what?" She asked him.

"Oh I was just saying that Ronnie might be against it at first but I think she'll come around". Seeing that she was still confused, Bobby elaborated more on what he was saying. "About you living in the apartment we got together. I did tell you she moved in with me right?"

"O-oh y-yeah right. Sorry I just zoned out for a minute...Are you- are you sure you're okay with me staying there?" Lori asked. Bobby frowned. "Well… you need a place to stay. And we both know you can't...go back home". Lori's gaze fell, she wiped the few tears still remaining before turning back to face the window. "I have no problem with it, like I said though… Ronnie might be against it at first. But the way I see it, we bought that place together".

"I'm sure she'll be more than against it Bobby. She's probably teaming up with Lynn right now to kill me". Bobby threw her an unamused look before turning his eyes back on the road. "Any idea on who's all gonna be there when we show up?" Lori asked him.

"Well I know your parents, Lily...Lincoln. And I think Lucy, Leni and the twins. I'm not sure about the others". Lori sighed. "Well hopefully Lynn decided to just stay away, I'd really prefer to not fight for my life after just getting out of prison". Lori half-joked.

"Last time her and I saw each other didn't exactly end well".

* * *

**Five and a half years ago**

Lynn walked into the visiting room with her mom, Rita Loud. The pair saw Lori sitting alone at a table and Lynn immediately glared daggers at her oldest sister. The two walked up to the table and Lori looked up at them, sporting a new black eye from one of the other inmates. "Lori! What happened? Are you okay?" Her mom quickly asked as she sat down next to her daughter.

"I-it was just an accident mom, I fell and hit a door on my way down. Nothing serious". Lori then looked up at Lynn. "Hmpf, if I was around it would've been". She grunted. "Lynn jr! Lori's already paying enough for what she did, there's no need for that. Apologize now". Lynn rolled her eyes. "Sorry". She grumbled out.

The other two knew she didn't mean it but also knew it was the best they'd get out of her. She sat down on the opposite side of the table from Lori and looked around the room at the other inmates, trying to figure out if one of them hit her sister. "H-how's everyone at home doing… how's L-Linc doing?" Lori asked.

Lynn rolled her eyes again. Still not believing her sister's remorse for what she did. "H-he's...alright. Everyone else is doing fine too. Luna's been helping out around the house more, Leni's even been stepping up too". Rita replied to her daughter. "Now Lori, do I need to talk to the guards again? I'm sure-"

"No! I-it's fine really. I swear everything is good mom, just please. Don't". Rita wanted to push further but respected her daughter's wishes and left it alone. A few moments later and they were told visiting hours were over.

As they were leaving, Lynn turned back around and looked at Lori, seeing how hurt she really was and headed over to her one more time. Lynn leaned in close and whispered to her sister. "Better hope one of them kills you first. Otherwise I'll be waiting for you when you get out. And I'll do more than just an "accident". Bitch". Lynn finished with a sinister grin before turning back to Rita and walking out with her. Leaving Lori a weeping mess in the hall.

* * *

**Present day**

** "**She made it clear that she doesn't ever want to forgive me… and I can't really blame her".

"Lori..." Bobby tried to talk to her but she wasn't hearing any of it. Lori put up her hood and turned the radio on, going back to looking out the window the rest of the way to her house. Lori saw the mall on their way and remembered back to the day she started all this, the mistake that ruined her life. She Quickly pushed that thought away and tried her meditation exercises her therapist taught her.

Twenty-four minutes later and the two arrived at the Loud House. The rain was stating to let up as Bobby parked on the side of the road, since the driveway was filled with two new vehicles that Lori didn't recognize. _"Must be Luna or Leni's. Maybe even Lincoln's..." _She thought as she looked at the parked vehicles by Vanzilla.

"Ready to head in Lori?" Bobby asked with a smile. She sighed in response. "Yea...sure". She opened the door and started walking on the lawn towards the place she used to call home.

As she ascended the front steps, she started having second thoughts and turned to leave. Only to run into Bobby who wasn't letting her off the hook that quickly. "Come on, you're gonna have to face them, and him, sooner or later". He calmly said with a warm smile. Lori hesitantly nodded. "Y-yeah. you're right".

Lori turned back and was standing only a few feet away from the front door. Lori could see the lights were on in the living room and could faintly hear voices on the other side of the door.

The paranoid part of her mind was telling her they were planning on just killing her and that she should run now, but the rational side knew she was just being crazy and that this was her family. Albeit, the family she hurt.

Lori knocked on the door, ready to meet a bunch of hateful looks from her siblings. "I'll get it". She heard a male voice call out, but one that she hadn't heard before, and yet one that felt so familiar. Bobby knew who it was though and opted to step in front of Lori so she wouldn't be the first thing he saw.

Lori peered out slightly from behind Bobby to see who came to the door. A young man, who looked to be in his late teens opened the door and Lori could immediately see who it was. The white hair a dead giveaway. "Oh h-hey Bobby I almost forgot you were c-coming by...I-is she?" Lori saw Bobby nod and peeked her head out further from behind him to get a better look.

As she did so, her and the young man locked eyes, hers were hopeful while his were surprised and fearful. "L-Lincoln?" Lori quietly asked, her tone shaky and uneven.

"H-hi Lori. Um I-I...It's good to see you". Lincoln said, and Lori could tell that it was anything but good for the sole male child of the Loud family. She stepped out from behind Bobby and Lincoln instinctively took a few steps back. Lori could see it in his eyes, he was still scared of her, after six years. "M-maybe I s-should just go. We can talk some other time". She said as she started to turn and walk away.

"W-wait!" Lincoln called out to her. "C-come on inside. We...have some catching up to do..." He said with a smile that Lori couldn't tell was genuine or not. Either way she smiled back at him and followed behind Bobby as they went inside her former home.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Now that Lori is free, she still has a long, hard road before she'll ever really be free from her past. Will her family forgive her for what she's done? and will her and Lincoln ever be able to reconcile? These questions and more will be answered as the story goes on. **

**For those that follow my other story, I should have a new chapter up within the next couple weeks. Until next time, hope you all have a good one. **


	2. Everything Changes

**Hello Dear Readers! After posting that first chapter I really caught the writing bug and got this one done today. Sometimes the words just flow. I hope you all enjoyed the start of this story and have decided to follow along as I continue it. Now that Lori is out of jail, it's time for her first step: Meeting her siblings after years imprisoned. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**DarthSidious04: Yeah after thinking about it I have used that phrase a lot hehe. Only time will tell whether I'll keep using it or not. **

* * *

**Everything Changes**

After six years in incarceration, Lori didn't really know what to expect when she stepped through the threshold into her family home. The place where she grew up, and the place where she made the biggest mistake of her life, one she wished more than anything that she could take back.

As Lori followed her former boyfriend, she looked around the living room, the only other people in the room being her brother, and both her parents. She wondered if any of her other siblings were even home or if they just decided to avoid her like the plague by staying upstairs. As Lori looked around she noticed that things hadn't really changed that much, other than a few more pictures added to the walls and what looked like a new coffee table in front of the couch.

But what caught her eye the most were a couple new trophies in the case, both with Lincoln's name on them. She wondered when he got them and what they're for.

Once she was in view of her parents, Rita was the first to speak to her daughter, hoping to break the ice and make things go as smoothly as possible. Outside of her father and Bobby, Rita was the only one to regularly visit Lori while she was in jail. Keeping her updated on the family and the rest of the outside world. It was a very rare sight to see any of her sisters while in prison.

"Lori! I'm so glad to see you. I hope you had an alright time being let out?" Lori nodded. Opting to not tell her about the other inmates, like always.

At this point Lynn Sr. rose from his seat to greet his oldest daughter. "Lori, I'm...sorry I didn't really visit as much as I should have. Things were just… busy around here. I'm glad to have you back home. I hope things weren't too rough for you in that place?" Lynn asked as he hugged his daughter.

"N-no things were...fine. The other people didn't really give me too much trouble".

_**"**__**Liar". **_

Lori didn't really feel bad about lying to her father about her time in jail. She knew it would only serve to cause them more pain about her being there in the first place and she'd rather do her best to forget her time in prison all together.

"A few of your sisters are upstairs, Lily and Lucy. The others are all out right now. I can call the girls down if you want?" Rita said, hoping to help Lori reintegrate with the family as best she could. "N-no it's alright. I-I'll see if they want to talk to me before I leave. No need to make them come down here". Lori took a second to look at her brother, he was as old as she was when she…

_"W-who are y-you? W-why are you d-doing this?"_

_ "P-Please stop". _

_"It's alright, just lay back and relax. Let me take care of everything"._

Lori shook her head to put those images out of her mind, she wants to distance herself from that night as much as possible. Everyone sat down to get more comfortable and begin the little chat that none of them wanted to have. Lynn and Rita sat down next to each other on the couch, with Lincoln at the far end. Lori sat in the old recliner, with Bobby leaning against a wall near the TV. Lori looked over at her brother again, as she did she could tell how much that night changed him.

There was no more twinkle in his eyes, they looked just like any other old pair of eyes. And Lori could see the pain behind them, how much was he still hurting from what she did to him? She wondered. What was his day to day life like now? Did she completely ruin everything for him like she thought? Tears formed in her eyes as he looked back at her. She Could tell he wasn't the same goofy little brother she knew, he was different, she was different, everything was so much different. All because of her one mistake.

"L-Lincoln". Lori whimpered out. The White-haired teen looked at his oldest sister as she called his name. "I-I know that it doesn't even begin to fix things, hell I don't think I ever will be able to...But I want you to know that I really am deeply sorry for-for what I...for that night. I hurt you and I can see it in your eyes, you're still hurting from that night...There's nothing I can do to make up for what I did to you. B-but I'm better now a-and I'm not asking for your forgiveness. Just...just the chance to get to know you again".

Lori wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked down to the floor in shame, ready for whatever hateful outburst her brother threw her way.

"That's… that's why we're here Lori. S-so we can...at least try to fix things. I'm not gonna lie I...It's taken a long time for me to move past that night. A-and I still kind of haven't, but I've been making progress everyday and m-maybe one day...maybe one day I can even forgive what you did to me". Lori smiled at him. "B-but I really need to see that you've changed Lori. don't just tell me. Show me. I never thought I'd ever be legitimately scared of one of my sisters, so do what you can to show me I have nothing to fear from you and we can start from there".

Lori nodded her head. "I-I will! I don't know how yet but I'm going to show you that I can be your big sister again. That I L-...that I care about you and will never hurt you again". Lori stood up and opened her arms to give her brother a hug, but very soon came to realize that was the wrong thing to do.

Lincoln recoiled in fear, letting out a scared whimper and throwing his hands up in defense as Lori moved towards him. Before Lori knew what she was doing, her father stood up and got in between her and Lincoln, defending his only son. "Lori!" He nearly shouted. Causing the oldest Loud child to shrink back in fear and realize her mistake.

"I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean-shit! I...maybe I should just go". Lori said, defeated as she sped for the door and quickly walked outside. With her mom attempting in vain to stop her. It had begun to pour again but Lori didn't care, she walked out onto the lawn and into the rain.

* * *

_**"Good one. First damn meeting and you're already scaring him again". **_

"I didn't fucking mean to! I was just gonna..."

_**"Hug him? And then what? We both know you wouldn't have stopped there hehehe". **_

Lori smacked her head a few times, trying to get the voice in her head to shut up. _"I-I'm not like that anymore! I'm better! I don't- I don't want him like that. He's my brother and I just...I just wanted to comfort him". _

"Lori..."

The girl nearly jumped from the sudden voice behind her.

It was Bobby. Sporting a sympathetic look as he stood a few feet from her. "I-I didn't mean to-" Bobby held his hand up. "I know. But you know...you know what something like that does to a person. And Lincoln was only eleven when you… It's hard for anyone to move past that. Especially when it's family".

"How...how can I make things up with him if I just scare the shit out of him by being around!? I broke him Bobby! I hurt him and now he has nothing but resentment for me. I can see it".

"You know that's not true Lori. He's just...he doesn't know how to act around you now. You raped him Lori. That's not something one can easily forgive and forget. It's gonna take time". Bobby replied. "It's been six years! Most of which he didn't even see me for. How can I try to make amends when he doesn't want to be around me?"

"Hell for that matter, how is he even fine around you? You have or at least had the same feelings for him that I did. How has he even felt safe around you these past six years?" Lori shot back.

Bobby frowned at her comment. "You know why. I didn't try to force my feelings on him. I only tried to help and he understood that. So did your family once we all talked. Which is what you should've done so that none of this even happened. If you just would've gotten help!-"

"She didn't care about Lincoln enough to get help". The two turned to see Lynn Jr. staring at them from beside Vanzilla. "Lynn".

"I'm surprised they actually let you out. You out here cause you already attacked Lincoln again?" Lynn smugly asked. "Of course not! We were just talking and things...got heated".

"Yeah cause he doesn't want to see you anymore and you can't handle that".

"Lynn please, just stay out of this. Lori just wants a chance to reconnect with all of you. She doesn't care if none of you forgi-"

"Good. Cause I never will forgive her for that night. She hurt more than Lincoln with what she did. She hurt all of us. And I can't forgive anyone who hurts my family". Lynn angrily declared.

"Oh so I'm not a part of that family anymore? I'm trying Lynn. I'm better than I was back then. I got help and all I want to do is make things as close to how they used to be as I can". Lori replied. "Sorry Lori but that's just not possible. Too much has changed and I don't think you should be a part of the family we have now".

The two sisters stared one another down, Lori clenched her fists and Lynn smirked, ready for a rematch, and another chance to beat her sister. But Lori simply took a deep breath and relaxed her hands, not wanting to fight her younger sister. "Hmpf. Just stay away from my brother, you've caused enough problems in his life". Lynn said as she walked past the two adults and into the house.

"S-she's right. I don't deserve to be a part of this family anymore. Let's just go...If you'll still have me that is". Lori sullenly said as she turned away from Bobby. "Lori, you do deserve a second chance, everyone does. Let's just head back inside and try talking to them again". Bobby tried to convince her, but it was clear that his words weren't getting through to her as Lori started walking towards his car.

Sighing in defeat, Bobby relented and started walking back towards the Loud House. "Alright fine. Let me just go say bye to them and we'll leave". Bobby opened the door and walked back into the living room.

"Hey guys, we're gonna head out. Lori's not feeling good and just wants to rest. I'll see you guys later". Bobby said as he walked over to The Loud parents and Lincoln on the couch. He looked down at Lincoln and saw that he was calming down from his episode, Bobby mentally kicked himself for not warning Lori about this beforehand.

Lynn Sr. extended his hand to shake Bobby's. "Thanks for picking her up by the way. Maybe next time will go better...I hope". Bobby shook his hand. "No problem Mr. Loud. And I'll have a talk with her, maybe help her get started on… making amends". The four heard a snort come from the kitchen.

"Ha, not like it's gonna matter. She hasn't changed and hopefully sooner rather than later you'll all see that". Lynn Jr. called out from the kitchen. "Junior! We are going to give her a chance, that means you too. she's your sister and still a part of this family, whether you like it or not". Lynn Sr. shouted back.

"H-hey Bobby". Lincoln softly spoke. "Yeah bro?" Lincoln looked up at him with sad eyes. "Could you tell Lori I know she didn't mean to scare me like that. Tell her I'm just… not ready for that. But I still want to talk with her when she can". Bobby smiled back. "Of course Linc. I'll bring her by again when she wants to".

"Thanks". Lincoln replied before slowly getting up and making his way upstairs to his room, which was formerly Luna and Luan's room. The rocker of the family had gotten a place with her fiance Sam a little ways away from the Loud House once she turned twenty-one. Luan moved in with Leni, leaving their room open for a new occupant.

The girls only momentarily argued about who would get the room to themselves before quickly deciding it should go to their only brother. Lily took over Lincoln's old room in the process.

Bobby said the rest of his goodbyes and walked out to his car, which Lori was patiently waiting inside.

"Ready to head out?" Lori just curtly nodded in response. "Lincoln wanted me to tell you that he knew you didn't mean to scare him, and that he's ready to talk again whenever you are". Lori just sniffled in response and Bobby put the car in drive, leaving the Loud House in the rear-view mirror.

* * *

Over forty minutes later and the two arrived at what used to be their own place. But Lori's name was quickly removed from the lease after her incarceration. "Is Ronnie home already?" Lori asked. "Yeah. Just...let me talk to her first before heading inside". Lori nodded in agreement and waited outside the front door while Bobby headed inside.

After a few moments, Lori could hear faint shouting and then a door quickly slamming shut. A minute later and Bobby opened the apartment door to a unsurprised Lori looking back at him. "Sounded like she didn't take it well". she said with a small grin. Bobby sighed. "Yeah, just come on in. Make yourself at home, already got the sheets and a pillow for the couch. You can take my bed".

"Bobby, no. I'm not going to put you out of your room. I'll take the couch. You're already doing more than enough for me". Bobby was about to argue more on the subject but saw that Lori wasn't gonna move on her end and relented, letting her take the couch.

"You remember where everything's at?" She nodded her head absentmindedly. "Yeah, I like what you've done with the place. Wish I could've been here to help with all of it..." Lori dejectedly said. Bobby frowned before walking over to the kitchen and opening the fridge. "Don't really got much, I'm just gonna order some pizza, you want anything?"

"Yes, thank you. Boo-bo- Sorry. Just an impulse". Lori said, once again depressed at how much she's lost. "Heh don't worry about it. Let me go see what Ronnie wants and I'll order the food". And with that he left Lori alone in the living room, alone with her thoughts.

_"__It's all just so messed up. I really screwed everything up". _Lori thought as she started crying into her hands.

_**"Well what did you expect. You screwed your little brother. That kind of thing doesn't come without consequences". **_

_ "Haven't I suffered enough in jail? I shouldn't be beat down more from my own family when all I want to do is fix things". _

_**"**__**You honestly didn't think it'd be that easy did you? You've got a long way to go before any one of them forgives you". **_

Lori wiped her eyes, she knew it was going to take time. She just hoped it'd be at least a little better once she got out, not worse. "Okay the food's all ordered and on the way". Bobby said as he walked back out to the living room. Noticing Lori was in a less than ideal state, Bobby sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. "Hey I know things didn't go as you planned but that doesn't mean all hope is lost. It's just gonna take some time Lori, but they'll all come around. Even Lynn".

Lori just dug her head into Bobby's chest, balling her eyes out as he held her in his arms. "It's alright, just let it all out. I'm here".

"Wh-why?" Lori asked between sobs. "What?" Bobby replied.

"Why are you here, helping me? I hurt you too back then. Got you arrested and turned into a pariah by my family. And yet here you are, helping me more than I deserve". Bobby smiled slightly as he looked down at her. "It's because everything worked out for me in the end anyway, and I know you regret it all. You trying to do better is enough for me".

"T-Thank you". She whispered as she continued to cry into his shoulder. Unbeknownst to the two, Ronnie was overlooking their little moment before shaking her head and walking back to her room.

* * *

Ronnie-Anne pulled out her phone and started texting the one person she'd been thinking about the most.

_'Hey Lame-O How you doing?' _

_**'I'm doing alright Ronnie. I'm gonna guess my sister is there?' **_

Ronnie used an annoyed emoji before typing out the rest of her reply.

_'yes, I don't even know why you bothered to see her today after what she did to you'_

_**'Because she's still my sister Ronnie. And if she's serious about wanting to fix things and be better, then I'm going to give her the chance' **_

Ronnie rolled her eyes after reading his message. His bleeding heart was too much for her sometimes.

_'Okay. But how are you really? Not the lie you tell everyone else' _

There was a few minutes of nothing before her phone buzzed with another message.

_**'I'm fine. Really. Listen, dinner is almost ready so I gotta go. We can talk later.' **_

_'Alright, see ya later then Lincoln.' _

Ronnie-Anne huffed in annoyance before putting her phone on her nightstand. It was going to be a long night, and she was not looking forward to sharing the apartment with Lori around.

Ten minutes later and the pizza arrived, with Ronnie deciding to eat her food in her room, something Bobby was against but again, quickly allowed. After dinner Bobby and Lori sat on the couch watching some TV for a couple hours before deciding to go to bed. Bobby gave in to Lori's request and let her sleep on the couch while he went off to his room.

As Lori laid there alone in the living room, her mind started to wander, wander to thoughts of her time in prison, and the way she was treated each night by her cellmate. She could still feel her hands all over her, could still hear all the demeaning and hurtful words that were uttered to her throughout the day. She fought back the bile rising up from her throat as she remembered the worst nights there. It was another few hours before Lori managed to fall asleep, but even then she wasn't safe from her memories.

Lori woke up numerous times throughout the night in a cold sweat, doing her best to forget what she went through during the six years in prison. In her mind though, she believed that she deserved every bit of what was done to her, and accepted that as her punishment.

As she laid on the couch, unable to fall back asleep after her last nightmare, Lori wondered how many nights her brother suffered the same thing she was going through. How many sleepless nights did he lay awake because of the trauma she inflicted on him?

She needed to fix things. And Lori started thinking on how best to take those first steps to repairing the bonds she broke with her family.

* * *

**So Lori's little reunion with the family didn't go as well as she hoped, but I'm sure most of you realized that was gonna be the case. Now that the initial chat with her brother is out of the way, Lori can start figuring out how to make things right between them. But she faces a hard road, with her own fair share of opposition before anyone is really ready to forgive her. **

**But at least she still has Bobby by her side, with the possibility for them to resume things where they left off. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time. **


	3. First Step

**Hello all! First let me say thank you all for the follows and favs. Glad this story got off to a good start. **

**That Engineer: First off, love your stories. Secondly I always felt like Lynn being the overprotective one works the best honestly. As for Leni, well I'm still working out some of the finer details in the story but I do have plans for her. (And no she will not be dim-witted). **

**DreadedCandiru: Well you wouldn't be wrong, Lynn is definitely nowhere near ready to entertain the idea of forgiving Lori...yet.**

**Now I was gonna have a longer chapter but I felt this was a better ending spot than I was gonna end up at so hope you all enjoy! Next time I'll try to make the chapter a little longer. **

* * *

**First Step**

The alarm clock on Lori's phone started beeping, alerting the eldest Loud girl that it was time to get up. She groaned as she stretched out her arms, yawning for a moment before reaching for her phone and setting the alarm on snooze.

After seeing the time was seven in the morning, Lori moaned in annoyance. She had only managed to get three hours between all the nightmares and cold sweats.

It was going to be a long day, Lori thought.

Taking a moment to really look at her phone since it was taken from her upon her incarceration, Lori started scrolling through her old photos. Since her old plan was far beyond cancelled at this point there was only so much she could actually do with the device. She felt a warm nostalgia wash over her as she looked at pictures of her friends, the rather large amount of selfies, and pictures she took with her family. But that feeling quickly dissipated, leaving only guilt and shame in it's place.

As Lori stared at the pictures of her family, she finally realized all that she lost. She couldn't go back home again, none of her sisters wanted anything to do with her, and her brother was still scared of her. The only thing Lori had left was Bobby, and their relationship was barely what it used to be anymore either.

Lori backed out of her photos app and noticed the large number of unread messages she had. She knew it was a bad idea but Lori opened the app and began to look through her messages anyways. Other than the few hateful messages from Lynn, a couple from Luna, and one long-winded message from Clyde, the bulk of the messages came from her friends.

It seemed that even though the police kept his name out of the news reports, and the family did their best to hide it, word got out of who Lori assaulted that night. Lori could only imagine how much more difficult things got for Lincoln after the details of what happened back then were made public.

Messages from her rival turned friend Carol, and some of her friends from school such as Whitney, Becky and Dana were filled with disbelief, hurtful remarks, and much more.

_Carol: Lori, please tell me the news has some spelling error or something. I can't believe you'd do something like this! _

_ Whitney: Lori is this crap online really true? _

_ Carol: Lori I don't know who you attacked but I don't think I can call someone like you my friend anymore. I thought I knew you…_

_ Dana: What the hell did you do? You seemed so normal, how could you do this?_

_Becky: Lori you are a disgusting freak! I hope you're seeing this message. Screwing your own brother!? He's a fucking kid and you assaulted him! I hope you rot in jail. _

_ Whitney: Lori...I don't even know what to say. Why Lincoln? How could you hurt your own brother like that? I hope you die in prison bitch. _

_ Carol: __I know you're most likely in jail already and probably won't see this...But I just wanted to say that You're a real piece of work Lori. I mean, your own brother? Lincoln deserves a better sister than you Lori. If you ever get out, just stay away from him. _

Lori's tears fell on her phone screen. She didn't realize the whole town knew about what happened.

The eldest Loud girl hated herself even more now. _"Maybe I should've just died in prison". _She thought to herself.

_**"**__**Now you're thinking on the right track again. Just make everyone's lives easier and go away. It's what's best for everyone". **_

Lori held her head in pain. "No. I didn't make it through six years in jail just to die as soon as I got out". She declared. _"__I'm going to fix things the best I can. Maybe none of them will forgive me for that night, fine. But if I can at least get on civil terms with everyone else then I'll consider that a success". _Lori thought to herself, determined to repair the situation the best that she could.

Lori knew that it was going to be an uphill battle, she just didn't know how steep the slope was going to be. But that didn't mean she was going to throw in the towel just yet. Lori wiped her eyes and gripped her phone tight, she was going to make a plan. And it was going to work.

The eldest Loud grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and began writing down her plan of attack for rebuilding her bonds with her family, and maybe even her friends if at all possible.

* * *

**Later that day**

Lori stood a few feet from the front door of the two story house. Her nerves only slightly more steady than her attempt from yesterday. _"This isn't going to be the same". _She told herself.

The Loud woman gathered her thoughts, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. After a moment of nothing, Lori knocked again. "Just a minute". Someone called out from the other side of the door. A minute later and Lori could hear the lock turning and the door quickly opened. Before her stood a young blonde woman, only a couple years younger than herself.

It took a minute but after studying the girl for a moment, and noticing the teal streak in her hair, Lori remembered who she was. "Sam?" She sheepishly asked with an awkward smile on her face. Sam Sharp, soon to be Mrs. Sam Sharp, stared wide-eyed at the woman before her. There was a couple minutes of silence before Sam found her voice. "Lori?" She asked.

Lori nodded before meekly waving at the girl. "Is, uh...I-Is my sister home?" Lori asked.

"She is. But I don't know if she'll be willing to see you". Sam replied while crossing her arms. "Luna mentioned you were getting out yesterday but from what she said, it didn't sound like she was super excited. I wonder why?" Sam in faux bemusement.

"I know I'm literally the last person she'd want to see right now but could you please just ask her to come out? I'm wanting to do better Sam but I...I need my family behind me again. I don't know if I can handle the isolation anymore..." Lori sighed out, already feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

"Sam. It's alright". Lori heard from further inside the house. Sam looked behind her and Lori could hear the footsteps as they grew louder. A few seconds later and Luna Loud walked into view from behind the door, appearing behind her betrothed with an unreadable look on her face.

Luna gave Sam a quick peck on the lips before addressing her again. "Why don't you head upstairs for a couple minutes babe, Lori and I need to have a little chat". She said.

"You sure?" Luna nodded in response. "Alright". Sam said, sounding slightly defeated. She passed Lori a threatening glance before turning and heading upstairs to her and Luna's room. "Come on in Lori". Luna said as she opened the door wider and showed Lori the way to the living room.

Lori took a minute to look around the house, she didn't know how long Luna and Sam had been living here but the place was well furnished. In a way, she was envious of her younger sister, it looked like she had her life all together, Luna had her own home, a soon to be wife, she was stable. But Lori on the other hand, had lost everything she had, once upon a time it looked like she would be the first Loud child to have everything they wanted.

And now here she was on rock bottom, barely any family to speak of and no real place of her own to call home.

Luna cleared her throat, bringing Lori's attention back to the Loud rocker. "S-Sorry, I was just admiring your home. It's very nice Luna". Lori complimented her. "Thanks, me and Sam got this place only a few months back. We only recently got everything set up how we want it..." Luna's face fell as she got lost in her thoughts.

"So...Things didn't really go well yesterday from what I heard. You freaked Lincoln out again". Luna scolded. "I-I didn't mean to I just...I didn't realize what I was doing". She replied, defeated. "I-I'm still trying to figure everything out Luna but I just...I just wanted to come here in person and tell you that I want you all back in my life". Luna raised a brow at her.

"You guys barely visited me in prison, not that I blame you guys or anything. But ever since I got locked away...I knew that I lost all of you as my sisters. I lost that right when I hurt Lincoln, and by extension all of you. But I'm going to regain that trust I lost, I'm going to do what I can to earn you back as my siblings". Lori declared in front of Luna.

"I wanted to come here and apologize to you first. I wanted to say I'm sorry, not just for what happened that night...But for everything that happened after. Basically forcing you to step up and be the big sister, the public backlash that I'm sure came from being associated with someone like me...and for-" Luna held her hand up to stop her sister.

"Lori I don't want your apologies, they aren't going to change how I feel or how I've felt since that night. But I will say I am glad to hear you're trying to do better and make things right". Luna said with a small smile on her face before it twisted into discomfort as she reminisced. "That night...it changed things, for a lot of us. I'm not sure how much mom and pops told you about everything while you were inside but it hasn't been a great time since you went away".

Lori opened her mouth to speak but Luna held her hand up again. "I'm not done. I'm sure you know how the others feel about you already, Lynn especially, but as for me...I'm willing to give you the chance to make amends".

Hearing those words gave Lori a small spark of hope when she needed it most. "T-thank you Luna. I swear I'm going to do right by all of you. The help I've been getting while I'm inside, it's gotten me to a better place...for the most part". Lori started. "I have a better Handle on my emotions, learned a few techniques to help me deal with the...anxiety among other things. I'm a better person now and I'm going to prove it to you all". Lori declared to her younger sister.

"Well I can't wait to see it Lori, and for what it's worth I'm sorry I never really visited you". Luna said. "So, when's the next time you're gonna see Lincoln? When I was checking on him last night he said he still wanted to talk to you". Lori's face fell when Luna mentioned their brother. "I uh, I'm not really sure yet. I think I'll just text and call him for the next couple days before trying to meet face to face again. I planned on the next time for us to talk to be in a public place, like just getting lunch somewhere or something". Lori said.

Luna wondered how much Lori knew about Lincoln's condition. About just how much their brother had changed over the years.

"So Lori, you know the reason why Lincoln didn't visit you in jail after the first couple years right?" Luna asked. "Mom and Bobby simply said it was so he didn't mess up the progress he was making in therapy...why is there more to it?" Luna grimaced slightly before nodding. "Yeah, just a little".

"After that night...It's been hard for Lincoln to put his trust in anyone, even us sometimes. He's been distant with all of us the past few years, it was obvious that he was doing it on purpose too. Just drifting away from us and his friends". Lori could feel the tears burning in the corner of her eyes. "And anytime we do hang out with the dude and try to ask how he's doing...he just deflects or puts on a fake smile. He tries to act like nothing's wrong but we all know something has been up, only problem is Lincoln won't accept any help from us".

"I don't even know how it happened. He was fine for the first year or so, wanting to hang out with us all the time. And then he just...I don't know". Luna said. "Hell it got to the point that we actually did a intervention thing of sorts. The results were...not positive. He just acted like he wasn't hurting, and it honestly looked like he believed it". Luna sadly commented.

"It sounds like he doesn't want to get close to any of you anymore...I have a feeling I know why too. God I really fucked things up Luna. I was too blinded by my own selfish desire to see just how much and how far into the future this would destroy him". Lori lamented. "I really am the worst sister on the planet. His therapy hasn't been helping him? How much does he even see them? Or is he even seeing them anymore?" Lori questioned.

"Lincoln hasn't been to her in months. We tried to find out why but he just said "I'm in a better place. I don't need her". We could tell he was just saying that so we didn't worry". Luna answered.

"He hasn't...he hasn't been hurting himself though right?" Lori hoped. "No, no, nothing that far. But that doesn't mean I can say the same mentally or emotionally. I've had the feeling that he puts himself down a lot. And I can see it in some of his work".

"His work?". Lori asked. "Oh yeah. Since all this began, that Dr. Lopez that he'd been seeing tried to get him interested in a hobby, a, uh, outlet for his feelings I guess. He's pretty talented Lori, even got a couple awards for his drawings". Luna sounded really proud as she talked about her brother's hidden talent. "So that's what those were for...I saw them when I visited yesterday". Lori commented.

_"__Well at least something good came from all this". _Lori happily thought to herself.

Lori spent the next few hours reconnecting with Luna, finding herself on amicable terms with her sister by the end of her visit. She bid farewell to Luna and Sam before heading out to her next destination.

"I know she's your sister and you want to be close again, but I just don't know if I can trust her Lunes". Sam said to her fiance as they watched Lori walk away from the house. "I know babe, but I really believe that she's better now and just wants to be a part of everyone's lives again". Luna replied. A small smile spread across her face.

_"At least I hope she is...". _Luna thought in the back of her mind.

* * *

**Even if their relationship is now a little rocky at best, at least Lori has one sister back in her corner. But will the rest of their sisters be so easy to leave the past where it is and give Lori the chance she so desperately wants? And just how bad off is Lincoln? Only time will tell. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and if you haven't done so yet feel free to check out my other works, always look forward to any feedback, good or critical. Until next time, have a good one!**


	4. Inner Turmoil

**Hello dear readers and first off let me say sorry for long the long wait. I usually don't go longer than a few weeks between chapters but life just gets in the way you know? Anywho, I'll try to make the wait between chapters less this time.**

**Now last time, Lori took the first steps in repairing the bonds with her family and she managed to somewhat patch things up with Luna. Will the next sister work out so well? you'll just have to read on and find out. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Inner Turmoil**

Lincoln Loud sat in the chair at his desk, staring blankly at the math homework before him. Math was the subject he hated the most, and he always put it off till it was almost time for bed. But this time he needed to put his focus somewhere, because being left alone with his mind was doing him no favors.

As he tapped the tip of his pencil against the paper, Lincoln grew more and more frustrated. "I miss when it was just numbers I had to work with..." Lincoln lamented as he looked at the complex equation before him.

Sighing in annoyance, Lincoln set his pencil down, dragging his hands up and down his face a couple times before pulling out his phone. Still nothing.

The teen was surprised he hadn't received any messages or calls from Lori yet, but considering how their first meet up went he wasn't that surprised. He hated that he acted like that, he knew all she wanted was a simple hug but his mind quickly took him back to that night. Lincoln quickly shut his eyes as those thoughts came rushing back. "Breathe, just breathe...". He said to himself as he began to take deep breaths.

_"Why do I still feel like this? It's been six damn years and hardly anything's changed!"_ He thought to himself as he held the sides of his head. _"Hell, the only actual progress to come from all that therapy bullshit was that I could act normal around my sisters again. And I guess the frequency of my attacks have lessened but still..." _

A knock on his door pulled Lincoln from his thoughts. The teen took another deep breath before putting on his smile. "Come in". He called out.

As the door opened, his younger sister Lucy stepped in. "Hello elder brother, how are you doing?" She asked as she closed the door behind her. "Other than frustrated at my math homework...I'm doing just dandy. How you doing Luce?".

"I'm doing adequate. I haven't had the chance to talk to you yet about yesterday. I heard what happened". Lincoln's expression quickly changed, frowning as his sister brought up his little freak out. "Yeah I'm sure everyone's heard about it by now. Look Luce, I know you girls are worried but I'm fine. Really". Lincoln assured her. Not noticing any change in her expression, per usual, The Loud teen couldn't tell if she really believed him or not.

Lucy felt like she should push her brother, it felt like over a year since the last time he ever really talked to them about his issues. "Lincoln...I know you think you're being strong by keeping everything to yourself and trying to deal with it on your own but- well we know it's not working that well". Lucy confessed, hoping to get him to open up at least a little bit. "You think we don't notice but we do. You aren't really dealing with your problems and its been affecting you. None of us are going to force you to talk but...well it'd be nice to have you genuinely smile once in a while. There's only room for one goth here and I had the spot first". She said as she ended with a little humor to lighten the mood.

Lincoln just stared at her as he tried to think of what to say to all that. He knew he had been distant the past couple years but he didn't think it was affecting his sisters this much. "That's all brother, just please...think about what I said. I love you". Lucy said as she turned and left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

Sighing in frustration, Lincoln swung his chair back around to his desk, resting his elbows on it while hanging his head in his hands. _"Great. So I guess my stupid mask hasn't been as effective as I thought. I hate that I've made them worry". _The teen thought as he blankly stared at the papers of homework in front of him. Lightly growling in anger, Lincoln tossed the papers onto the floor and threw his calculator against the wall. The back of it popping off from the impact.

_"And even more great. I'm losing control again". _Lincoln thought as he tried to steady his breathing and calm himself down. He didn't want to revert to old anger issues.

Deciding that a break from his homework might help him calm down, Lincoln picked his papers off the floor and set them neatly back on his desk, grabbing his phone and laying down on his bed. Just as he did so, the teen received a message, from Lori.

_Lori: Um, hey Lincoln. How you doing?_

Lincoln must have stared at the simple message for three minutes straight before shaking his head and offering up his reply.

_Lincoln: Hi Lori. Uh, other than math homework kicking my ass I'm doing alright. How about you? _

_Lori: Heh, I actually went to see Luna, ran into Sam while I was there too. _

_ "__She went to see Luna? Huh maybe she's trying to take easier steps before making the big ones". _Lincoln thought to himself. Other than Leni, and Lily for obvious reasons, Luna was the only other sister willing to talk to Lori after what happened. The girls never really entertained the possibility of forgiveness over what she did but those three still wanted things to get close to how they used to be.

_Lincoln: And how did that go? Did she forgive you or anything like that? _

A few minutes of nothing past by before Lori replied with an answer.

_Lori: Well not really. But I didn't expect her to, nor do I expect it from anyone. I'm not really looking for forgiveness after what I did Lincoln...I just...I just want to be part of your lives again. To have my family back and regain, idk some sense of normalcy after everything. Which Luna understood and was wanting the same. So for now we're on speaking terms at least. _

Lincoln smiled at her reply. He was genuinely glad that things went as well as they did. Especially after how her first reunion went. The Loud teen just hoped that the rest of their sisters were as easy to be on civil terms with.

_Lincoln: Well I'm glad to hear that Lori, really. Soooo...when do you think you might drop by here again?_

_Lori: I'm not sure Lincoln. I want that to be up to you. I'm going to be busy tomorrow, and I know you have school and everything. So how about we meet up this weekend? __Or if you want to meet after school that's fine too, you decide. _

_Lincoln: __T__his saturday is fine Lori, we can grab lunch or something. _

_Lori: Ok, sounds good little bro. It's a date. _

_ Lori: Wait, not a date, uh you know what I mean. _

_ Lori: Sorry. Poor choice of words. _

Lincoln just rolled his eyes as he lightly shook his head, chuckling a little to himself.

_Lincoln: Lol it's fine Lori. I know what you meant. See you then. _

* * *

Across town Lori closed her phone and stuck the device back in her pocket. A victorious smile on her face from her successful outing. She was glad the first part of her plan went well. And if both parties are at her stop tomorrow then she can cross off two more names on her list. Once she's on speaking terms with everyone, they can all move forward from there, she's just gotta make these first steps count.

Lori walked into the apartment she used to own with Bobby, hoping to unwind and follow up on some more news and events from when she was incarcerated.

As she walked through the front door, she noticed Ronnie-Anne sitting at the Island in front of the kitchen. The sister of her former lover shot Lori an angry glare before grabbing the plate with her sandwich on it and heading for her room. "Ronnie wait, please". Ronnie actually listened and stopped halfway from the hall, something Lori didn't expect. "What?" Ronnie venomously asked.

Lori shrank back as she looked at her. "Um look I know you don't like me being here, hell I know you don't like me in general. But can you act nice, or at least civil around me while Bobby is around? Not for me but for him? I know he doesn't like to see that". Lori said.

Ronnie-Anne looked towards the ceiling, huffing in annoyance before turning her gaze back to Lori. "If and when Bobby is around...yeah sure. But whenever he isn't, don't expect anything else other than a cold indifference to you being in the same room as me". Ronnie answered back before going back to her room with her snack.

Lori flinched slightly as Ronnie shut her door with an unnecessarily loud bang. _"__Well you can't really win em all I guess". _Lori thought to herself as she grabbed the remote for the television and turned on the news. It was still a few hours before dinner and a couple before Bobby would even be back from work, the eldest Loud didn't know what to really do with herself till then.

She was glad that her meeting with Luna went as well as it did, and that Lincoln was still...fine. But Lori knew that fine didn't always mean good, and she wondered how her brother was really doing at this moment. From what Luna told her, he had been hiding his real feelings from all of them, probably so they wouldn't worry as much anymore.

But in doing so, Lincoln had put a distance between him and those who are closest to him. According to Luna, their brother hadn't really hung out with any friends outside of Ronnie-Anne and Clyde since everything happened. Lori hugged her legs close to her chest as she thought about just how much damage her ten or so minutes of fun had cost her brother.

Lori hated that she lost sight of who she really was, that she wanted to just take the fun and easy road instead of the one that wouldn't have screwed things up so much. Maybe it was best if she just gave up on her plan, maybe she deserves to be alone forever for what she did.

**_"__That's right. No one really wants you anymore. Just go away and make everything easier for them". _**

Lori held the sides of her head as the negative voice inside kept feeding her worst trains of thought.

**_"All they'll ever see when they look at you is the biggest mistake of the Loud family. The black sheep that should've just stayed gone". _**

_ "__No. T-they don't see me like that. I-I'm still Lori Loud, big sister and loved daughter, I just..." _

**_"Stumbled? Was led astray? Please, this was who you always were. It was just a matter of time...Like it is now. How long before you hurt them again?" _**

_ "I won't! I haven't had a single thought about Lincoln like that in a year. I'm better and nothing bad is ever gonna happen again". _

**_"Yeah keep telling yourself that..." _**

Lori turned the television to another station and pulled out her phone to look over the address of her destination tomorrow one more time. _"__Maybe it would be better if just one of them is there. Don't want them ganging up on me or one influencing the other". _Lori thought to herself.

* * *

An hour later and Bobby walked in from his job, now an assistant manager at Gus' game n grub. Tossing his hat on the counter, Bobby smelled an aroma he hasn't smelt in a while. He looked over to the kitchen to see Lori cooking dinner.

"Hey Bobby, I figured that since you were being so nice in letting me stay here that I should at least pull my own weight a bit. I'm making some dinner and it should be ready in the next twenty minutes". Lori said as she greeted him. "Lori, you didn't have to do that." Bobby replied. "Yeah I know but I wanted to". Lori said.

Bobby smiled as he set his bag down and walked over to see if Lori needed any help. "No, I got this. You just go relax and I'll let you know when it's done".

"You seem to be in a good mood. I'm guessing things with Luna went good?" He asked. "Yeah, she's willing to give me the chance to make things right and is okay with talking to me on a regular basis again".

"Told you things would work out Lori". Bobby smiled as he went to sit down on the couch. "You ready for tomorrow?" He asked her. "Yes, I think it will go alright. And if not...well I believe they'll work out". Lori answered.

* * *

** The Next Day**

Lori walked up to the front door of the apartment number her mom told her about. And from what her mother said, her sister had the day off so she should be home. Lori hesitated and took a deep breath, readying herself for another chat.

Knocking on the door, Lori patiently waited for a reply.

After a couple minutes there was nothing so Lori knocked again. "Be right there". She heard from the other side of the door. A few seconds later and a young blonde woman opened the door. Smiling at her Lori awkwardly waved at her.

"Hey Leni! It's uh… been awhile. You look great".

* * *

**Ahhh, cliffhangers amiright? Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll do my best to get the next one out to you all within the next few weeks. Until next time, see you guys and gals later. Have a good one. **


	5. The Roommate

**Hello dear readers! Sorry it's taken a bit to get this chapter out. Other than just being my usual busy self, dialogue still isn't one of my strong suits and I was having a little bit of a hard time on it this chapter. Hope you all have been staying safe from that lovely Corona virus going around, and enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**The Roommate**

On Lori's third day of freedom she had planned on meeting up with yet another sister, hoping her time with Leni would go at least as half as smoothly as with Luna. She heard from her mother that Leni and Luan had gotten an apartment together about half a year before Luna moved out.

Lori was originally hoping for both of her sisters to be there, but quickly realized it would be better if only one of them was there. She found out that Leni was off today and was going to just spend her day at home, with Luan working it should just be the two former roommates. The eldest Loud girl headed over to her sister's place before noon, planning on being there for a few hours before spending the rest of the day looking for a job.

The eldest Loud child wasn't too worried, after all Leni was one of the few Loud offspring to visit more than once. The last time Lori had seen her sister was over two years ago, just a little while after Leni had gotten her new job. Out of everyone in her family, Lori felt like Leni would be the one she didn't have to work the hardest to repair her relationship with. But now that her former roommate was standing in front of her, Lori couldn't think of a word to say.

Figuring she'd start with a simple hello, Lori awkwardly waved at Leni as the girl looked at her with a friendly smile.

"Lori! I didn't expect to see you, I'm sorry I didn't come see you when you got out but I couldn't get off of work". Leni said as she hugged Lori, a hug which Lori gladly reciprocated. Leni invited her sister inside, showing Lori to the living room before walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a couple water bottles from the fridge. "So what have you been doing since you got out? Have you..." Leni paused, she was hesitant to bring up the elephant in the room this early into her sister's visit. "...Have you already been to see Lincoln?" She asked.

Lori looked down at the floor, remembering her brother's scared face. "I did...it didn't go as well as I would've liked but, well he's still willing to talk to me so there's that". Lori lightly smiled after remembering her small message chat with her brother. She just hoped their next meeting would go better.

Leni took a drink from her water before asking her next question. "So did you already see anyone else? Like Lynn, or Luna?" Lori grimaced as she remembered her encounter with her sporty sister. "Yeah, Lynn doesn't sound like she's ready to even be anywhere near me...but Luna is another story. She's actually willing to talk to me".

"You didn't see the others while you were back at home?" Leni asked. Lori shook her head in response. "I kinda freaked Lincoln out a little bit, I left immediately after that. B-But he's fine! I-I didn't hurt him or anything like that". Lori said, holding her hands up defensively. "It's fine Lori, I know you wouldn't hurt him again, not after everything that's happened". Leni assured her. "Well at least one of you girls feels that way...Everyone else is ready to jump on Lincoln guard duty at the mere mention of my name".

"Oh believe me I'm still cautious, I don't see how anyone couldn't...But I also know you Lori. Even when it felt like I didn't, I know who you really are deep down, you made a mistake and you paid for it. Now you just want to do all you can to make things right, I can see that". Leni said hopefully. Lori smiled back at her, but the girl's expression changed as she wondered what life was like for her roommate after Lori made a mess of things.

"After a little while, you guys stopped wanting to talk about your lives unless something big happened...I-I wanted to know how things were for you Leni...After everything?" Lori asked.

"Oh...It uh, well things could've been totally better, but they weren't the end of the world either. The first two years were the roughest on everyone, namely Lincoln of course...But as time went on, the rest of us kind of went on as well". Leni answered, taking a momentary pause before continuing. "Like, at first it was hard because of Lincoln's issues, and it took some time before he really trusted us to be close and help him. And I'm guessing if you already went to Luna then she told you about how he's been the past couple years?" Lori nodded her head in response.

"Yeah he kind of just dropped back emotionally, it's like he has and hasn't been the same ever since that night ya know? And that's been hard on all of us. As for me personally?..." Leni scratched the back of her head anxiously. "I've kind of already said all that has to be said on the matter while you were inside, you already know where I stand with you Lori".

* * *

**Six Years Ago**

It had been two weeks since Lori was incarcerated, in that time only her mother, father and Bobby had been to visit her. The girl was beginning to wonder if any of her siblings were going to bother to visit her, or if they would all rather she rot here alone.

But her mom had called and told her that Leni would be accompanying her on the next visit, and Lori was both excited and scared at how that visit might go. On the one hand she was happy to see her former roommate, but on the other...on account of her closeness with Leni, what she had done must've impacted her the most. Lori apprehensively walked the halls of the jail to the visiting room to see her mom and sister.

As soon as Lori walked through the sliding bar door, she could see her mother and Leni sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Leni looked like she was just as nervous as her sister was, which was understandable, this was the first time they had seen each other since that day Lori changed everything.

Lori sat down and wondered who was going to break the uncomfortable silence.

As Lori opened her mouth to speak, Leni interrupted her, asking Rita if the two girls could be alone. "Mom, could Lori and I have a moment please?" Rita looked at her second oldest, unsure if she should really leave them alone after everything that's happened. But after a second of consideration, Rita knew the two girls needed to hash this out one on one. Rita nodded before getting up and walking off to another part of the room, standing by one of the barred windows and sullenly looking outside.

Leni looked her sister in the eyes, almost studying them as if she was trying to see if they were any different than before that night. "Leni I-" Lori began before Leni interrupted her. "Why Lori? W-Why did you...How could you do that to him?" Leni tearfully asked, hoping she would get an answer that would somehow make everything all better.

"I-I *sigh...I really don't have a good answer Leni. I just...I wasn't in my right mind, it all, it all just became too much. My thoughts, the feelings, I-I...I was just too weak! I-I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear". Lori said as she began crying into her hands. "I-I actually deluded myself into thinking he would want it, would-would want me. B-but I know now that it was all just so s-stupid. I-I made a mistake and ruined everything. I broke Lincoln, and hurt everyone close to me. I'm a monster...and I deserve to die in here".

The slap echoed throughout the room, causing all the guards to turn their attention to the two girls, and Rita to break from her daze staring out the window. One of the guards went to remove Lori from the table and cut the meeting short, but his friend held him back. "You know what she did, let them have this out for a minute. If it gets bad we'll step in".

Lori sniffled as she held a hand up to the left side of her face, a red mark already forming at the point of impact. She turned to her roommate, who was still holding her arm out, tears in her eyes.

"Don't you ever say that! You hurt us all...but that-that doesn't mean you should die!" Leni shouted. Their mother stopped halfway on her way to them, deciding to let Leni get it all out. "L-Leni..." Lori breathed out. "Just shut up. Yes you hurt our brother, but you didn't break him. He'll come back from this Lori, so please get better so that we can all be a family again. You're here to pay for your mistake, you can't do that and make it all up to us if you're dead".

"You always stuck by me Lori, we've always helped each other out and had each other's backs. I won't turn you away because of this, so promise me that you'll get better and we can start putting this behind us". Leni declared.

Wiping her nose, Lori blinked away her tears. Locking eyes with her sister, She nodded her head, determined. "I swear Leni. I'll get better and I'll make everything up to all of you, I swear". The two girls went for a hug before a guard cleared his throat. "No Contact!".

* * *

**Present Day**

"You made a promise to me that day. That you'd get better and show us all you could be the old you again, but better". Leni said. "And I told you that so long as you kept that promise that I'd be here for you..."

Taking a deep breath Leni continued. "The years after I made that promise have made it difficult to stand by. After seeing just how much that night affected Lincoln...It was hard for me to keep coming to see you as often as I was and still be all friendly". Leni said as she remembered all the sleepless nights she stayed up with her brother, too scared to fall back asleep. She remembered how she couldn't even get close to him the first year because of his fear that her or the others would turn out just like Lori.

_"__So that's why she stopped coming, cause she couldn't bare to look at me knowing that I hurt Lincoln that much". _Lori thought to herself. "But I still do stand by it Lori. If you really changed and want to make everything right then I'm here, but you really need to show me, show us that you've changed". Lori nodded her head. "I will. I just want to be with all of you again, to be back in the family that I've missed". Leni smiled at her. "That's all I want too Lori, hopefully a few of the others will be as easy to get on your side hehe".

"Luan will be home in a couple hours if you wanna stay and talk with her. She's kind of calmed down a bit over the last couple years...but I don't know...like Lynn, Lola and Lana, Luan will be a bit difficult". Leni said. "I think Lucy, me, Luna and Lily were the only ones willing to really give you any chance, but I'm sure the others will come around after a bit. it'll just take time".

"Well I got plenty of it now. Gonna keep looking for a job the next couple days, and I have a meeting with my new psychiatrist on friday...but other than that my schedules free. Though I think I'll hold off on meeting with Luan just yet". Lori replied after taking another swig from her water.

"Well I have tomorrow off too, oh we can go to the mall and get you some new clothes! I'm sure you only have a couple things that fit you at the moment. We can make a day of it and catch up more". Leni cheerfully suggested.

Lori couldn't believe it, after what she did and Leni was still here being as friendly as ever. But after taking a look into her sister's eyes, Lori could tell there were still things Leni needed to say, about her and their relationship. She could see that Leni still harbored some disdain over everything that happened and the aftermath of Lori's mistake.

The eldest Loud child left Leni's apartment feeling better about her situation, more hopeful about her future. Sure no one's forgiven her for what she did, but two of her sisters were giving her the chance to make amends, just like her parents and brother. Lori just hoped that she could find a way to really make it all up to everyone, but she hoped more than anything that she could help Lincoln find peace.

Lori walked back towards her apartment, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her from around the corner.

* * *

The lock turned and the door to Leni's apartment opened up, with Luan walking in early from work. "Oh hey Luan, why are you home early?" Leni asked. "Nothing else needed to be done today so the boss let me head home early...As I was walking here...i saw her". The comedian told Leni. "I'm guessing you two talked?" She asked. Leni nodded in response. "I know that you and the others don't want to give her the chance but that won't help anyone Luan. She hurt us and she knows it, she just wants to do anything she can to fix what she did. She already paid the price for it and all Lori wants to do now is move forward".

Luan was silent, looking off to the side as if she was really contemplating her sister's words. "I hear you Leni, really I do...but I just don't think I can even talk to her after all that's happened". Luan replied. "All the damage she did, not just to Lincoln, but to us and even Bobby...I-I'm really fine with not having her in my life".

"Luan..." The comedian held a hand up to stop Leni from saying anything else. "I'm sorry Leni, let's just drop it okay? I really "Incest" that we just leave it for now". Leni frowned at her sister's ill joke, not really in the mood for any of her terrible puns, especially when they were related to that subject.

Luan left Leni alone with her thoughts as she went to her room, planning on writing down some new material to work with for her next gig. Leni just hoped that she could bring her sister around, she just wanted the family back together like old times. In spite of how she really felt about Lori.

* * *

**Well it looks like Leni is on Lori's side now too, albeit more for her family than Lori herself. Like Lori she just wants the family to be back together and for things to get back to how they used to be, if that's at all possible now. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to hearing all your thoughts.**

** I'm still trying to work out the details on the other sister meetings but I already have a vague guideline for this story to follow, and I hope you all enjoy what's to come. Next time we'll check back in with Linc and see a couple of the other sisters. **


	6. Second go of it

**Hello dear readers, sorry it's been a bit since my last update on this. A few changes going on in my life, mainly that I'm moving in about a month. So don't expect any new chapters to any of the other stories till I get everything settled. I do plan on posting a new chapter to What Was Missing but after that I'll be in full move mode lol. **

**I hope you all have been staying safe during this stupid pandemic thing we got going on and I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Oh and if y'all have any tips/ways to write texts/messages in stories better than I've done in this chapter let me know. I figured this was a good way to do it but would like other's opinions. **

**dreadedcandiru2: You are exactly right about that. Like the rest of the family, Leni can't forgive Lori's actions, but she's willing to move past it all to have some sense of normalcy with Lori back in the family. **

* * *

**Second go of it**

Being near the start of the school year, work was slow at Gus' game and grub, which meant Bobby had little to do as he sat in front of his desk. Almost two years after Lori went away for her assault on Lincoln, Bobby was promoted to assistant manager at the establishment.

As Bobby stared blankly at his computer screen, his mind wandered. The past week had been stressful to say the least.

But things were steadily looking up, something he was glad for considering the situation. Even though Lori was nowhere near getting her own place, let alone a job yet, she had at least got on civil terms with two of her sisters. Something he didn't think would've happened so quickly. But then again, Luna and Leni were the ones Bobby was least worried about in the first place.

Bobby wondered when and if the others would even agree to see her.

A knock on the door snapped the man from his thoughts as he turned to see one of his fellow employees standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey Clydesdale what up?" Bobby asked as he greeted his co-worker. The McBride boy had started working at Gus' soon after he turned sixteen, and he'd been a model worker ever since. It helped that Bobby put in a good word for the teen when he applied.

"Nothing much...I was just...I was wondering if you've talked with Lincoln much this week?" Clyde asked as he anxiously rubbed his arm. "Oh...well no actually I haven't. We've texted back and forth a few times but other than that, little bro's been pretty silent". Bobby replied.

"So it's not just me he's barely talking to then...I figured as much though. Given what this week was". Clyde glumly said, referencing Lori's time in jail coming to an end. "Yeah..."

In the years following Lori's assault on Lincoln, the boy grew more distant. Only really talking with a few of his sisters, Bobby and Clyde, everyone else barely got two words from him. There was a time when he even stopped that, barely talking to anyone no matter how many times they tried. "I feel like he's slipping back to his old ways, back when he was withdrawn from all of us. I keep trying to reach out to him but he's barely been responding to me. It's like he's back in his shell". Clyde commented.

"He's just...having a hard go of it right now. We just gotta do what we did last time and keep being there for him. I'm sure he'll be good again soon". Bobby said. "I'm not so sure, and even then he hasn't really been "good" in years. I don't think that will change especially with the threat of her ra-hurting him again. I don't know what I ever saw in her". Clyde said in disgust, the venom very clear in his tone. "She's not-ugh, she's not going to hurt him again Clyde. Lori's...better now. She just...wasn't in her right mind back then and she lost control. I should've done more to help her". Bobby lamented, still regretting that he didn't push harder for his ex to get help, feeling partly responsible for what happened to Lincoln.

"Are you still blaming yourself for that? You couldn't have known, none of us did. She didn't just break her brother's trust, she broke it with all of us. I don't know why you'd be defending her". Clyde said. _"__If only you knew the whole story Clydesdale...would you still look at me the same?" _Bobby thought to himself as he turned back to his computer screen for a second.

He was about to say something else when he heard his phone go off on the desk. Looking down, Bobby saw it was Lori sending him a message.

Lori: _Hey, so Lincoln agreed to another meetup, but under one condition. He wanted you there too. _

Bobby stared at the message for a minute before realizing Clyde was still standing in his office. "Sorry Clyde something just came up. Is everything all right out there? You need me for anything?" Bobby asked, hoping nothing was wrong out front so he could talk with Lori about this new development.

"No everything's good, I'm gonna be going on break soon though and was wondering if you maybe wanted to get lunch or something?" Clyde inquired. "Ah, some other time dude. Maybe tomorrow". Bobby replied. Clyde nodded. "Sure". And walked out of the room, shutting the door on his way out.

Bobby: _Really? Well I don't mind. Are your parents all right with it?_

Lori: _Yeah. We're just gonna have lunch at the burpin burger on Saturday. I knew you were off so I figured it'd work out. _

Bobby: _Well alright. So how's your day going? Find a job yet? _

Bobby waited a few moments and there was no reply. Considering the speed at which she had been responding to him, that already gave him the impression that she didn't find one. All Lori replied with was a frowning face, confirming his suspicions.

Bobby: _Don't give up yet Lori. there's something out there for you._

Lori: _Thanks, we'll talk later__. _

Breathing out a heavy sigh, Bobby set the phone down on his desk. He missed the days when his biggest worry was keeping a job to help his mom pay for everything. Bobby figured he'd text Lincoln later to see how he's doing, hoping he'll get a straight answer.

* * *

**Later that night**

It was a quiet night in the Loud House, the family had just finished having dinner and as usual the kids went off to do their own things. But after a bit, Lynn gathered the remaining sister still living in the home to Lori and Leni's former room. The room was now occupied by Lynn, who had taken it over after Leni left with Luan.

This sister meeting was but a fraction of what they used to be, with only so many children still living in the household. Lynn sat on the front of her bed while Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily sat on the floor in front of said bed.

"So what's up Lynn? Why'd you call a sister meeting? We haven't had one of these in a while". Lana asked as she looked at her sporty sister.

"Well girls its because of what we heard at dinner. Linc is gonna be seeing Lori this Saturday at the burnpin' burger. And I don't think I'm alone here in believing that's a bad idea". Lynn informed. "Why is that Lynn? Do you not think our eldest sister's rehabilitation is true? I know the statistics on repeat offenders and all that but I also know our sister and I believe that Lori legitimately has our brother's best interest at heart now". Lisa commented.

"How can you say that after what she did?" Lynn asked Lisa. "After numerous conversations with Lori while she was incarcerated I believe that she wants to get better. Now who's to tell if her attempts have made any significant changes, only Lori can say for sure how she feels. But I also may have "Legally" found her therapists notes from when she was in prison and I think her progress has been steadily showing". Lisa informed.

"Don't let mom or dad find out you did that. I'm sure they'd flip". Lana said.

"Okay so I get why you called this meeting but what does it have to do with us?" Lola asked. "I don't trust Lori one bit, no matter what some shrink may say". Lynn said as she glared at Lisa. "So I was thinking we should send one of us to make sure nothing bad happens". Lynn stated.

"But Lincoln wanted it to just be him, Lori and Bobby. He wouldn't want us to intrude". Lily spoke up. "Lily I know you were just a baby when it happened and were too young to understand what Lincoln was going through in the years afterwards but Lori doesn't deserve to be back in this family or on Lincoln's good side after what she did". Lynn said. "She crossed a line and hurt our only brother, probably messed him up for life and I can't forgive her for that. So the second she steps out of line again I plan to make sure she stays in jail this time". Lynn said.

"So you want one of us to spy on their meeting is what I'm hearing?" Lucy asked. "Yes exactly. But I think it should be one of you guys since she hasn't really seen you in years. She already knows what I look like now and Lucy, no offense you don't really look all that different either. So I think-"

"I'll do it". Lily said as she raised her hand. "What? Why do you want to?" Lynn asked.

"Well I can't even remember the last time I saw Lori...and I-I want to make sure big bro is okay too. I think I'll be the obvious choice to go in unnoticed". Lily explained. Lynn held her hand up to her chin, mulling over her other options. What Lily said made sense, but they couldn't just let her go there alone. As if she was already two steps ahead of her other sisters, Lisa spoke up again. "I can take our baby sister there and help make sure nothing bad happens". She said.

"I still don't like this. I don't think we should be intruding on this when Lincoln expressed that he didn't want us there". Lucy chimed in. "He wants to do this on his own, like he does everything now a days. But I believe this is something that he actually should do by himself. it'll help strengthen his confidence". Lucy explained.

"Look if Lori doesn't try something then there will be no need for anything to be done anyway. So I think we should just let Lily and Lisa do their thing and trust that it will turn out alright". Lynn said. "All in favor?" All but Lucy and Lisa raised their hands. "While I may go along with the plan it doesn't mean I can't be against it". She said.

After looking at her sisters for a moment, Lynn nodded her head. "Alright then, on Saturday Lily and Lisa will discreetly follow Linc and make sure that bit-that Lori doesn't try anything". Lynn declared.

The sisters all nodded and headed off to their own rooms for the night.

* * *

Bobby opened the door to his apartment, ready to just collapse on the couch and numb his mind with television before getting some rest for the night. He didn't have to worry about dinner as Lori had picked up a pizza on her way home and there were still slices left over by the time Bobby returned.

The Loud girl was sitting on the couch, her face buried in her phone. "Hey Lori, how's it going?" Bobby asked. "It literally sucks, all the places I interviewed at denied me...pretty sure its all for the same reason too". Bobby frowned. He hated that Lori couldn't find a place to work at all because of her record. "Did you try to explain to any of them that it was all in the past and you're better now?" He asked.

"You think they care? They see that I was a sex offender and that's all they need. Doesn't matter what I have or haven't done since then". Lori replied.

Bobby headed over to the fridge and grabbed the pizza box, putting a couple slices onto a plate and throwing it in the microwave. "Are you applying to more places now?" He asked her. "Yeah, mainly looking for ones that don't involve kids in any capacity so there should be no reason to throw me out. But who knows?" Lori angrily answered back, annoyed at being shut down by three places today.

"You'll find someplace Lori. Like everything else it'll just take time". Bobby calmly told her, hoping to get her in at least a slightly better mood than her current one.

"You talk to Lincoln much after setting up our thing on Saturday?" Bobby asked.

Lori shook her head in response. "After getting the time and place settled he wasn't really wanting to chat". Bobby nodded his head in response. A moment later and the microwave beeped, Bobby opened it up and took his food. Finding a spot next to Lori on the couch, he turned the television on.

"You see Ronnie at all? I know she said she was gonna stay over at a friend's place but I haven't heard anything since her last text before I left work". Bobby asked her. "She left here a couple hours ago. Didn't even have any of the pizza I got for us". Lori replied. "How was work?" She asked back. "Oh it was fine, wasn't really too much to do. Clyde seems to have gotten over that stupid crush on you". Lori rolled her eyes in response.

"He asked about Lincoln, guess bro hasn't really been talking to anyone much this week". Bobby informed her. "Guessing Clyde blamed that on me? Like everyone else probably is?" Lori huffed in annoyance. "He's just in a tough spot right now Lori, everyone is. Once you've been out for a while and everyone sees that there's really nothing to worry about then it'll all be fine".

"Wish I had your sense of optimism". Lori replied. "I wonder how he's doing right now..." Lori said.

* * *

Across town at the Loud House, Lincoln laid on his bed in a state of dread. He wanted to give Lori the chance to make everything right with him but he was also still so enraged over what she did, and how much it screwed up his life. The white-haired child picked up his phone, realizing there was one person he could talk to right now to put his mind at ease.

Opening up the discord app on his phone, Lincoln looked at the few contacts he had on there, hoping the man he was looking for was online.

Sure enough he was, and Lincoln opened up the direct messages to get a conversation started.

Sending a simple hello, Lincoln waited for the man's response.

Richard: _Oh hey Lincoln. It's been a while since we talked, a long while. How ya been? _

Lincoln: _It could be going better. My sister got out this past sunday…_

There was a long silence and Lincoln wondered what the man was going to say in response. After not getting anything for a moment, the teen set his phone back down on his bed. Hearing his phone buzz after a couple minutes Lincoln opened it back up and looked at the reply.

Richard: _Well I know exactly what you're most likely feeling right now. How are ya holding up? You talk to her yet?_

Lincoln began typing out his reply, telling Richard about his experience on the day Lori got out and how he freaked out on her. He also described his sullen mood the entire week and how he can't seem to break out of the funk he's in now because of it all. Lincoln was beginning to feel like he did while he was still in therapy, that it was never going to get better and he was always going to be the shell of his former self. All because of what she did to him.

Richard: _Well I know how hard it can be knowing that your attacker is out there again, and that you're probably scared at what might happen because she's out. But if she says she has changed and has learned to deal with her feelings and legitimately wants to make amends, then I say you should give her the chance. Not just for her but for yourself. I'm not saying to forgive what she did, it's an inexcusable act. But I also know many people like her who messed up one time and pay for it for the rest of their lives. _

Lincoln read over the man's reply multiple times, and saw that he was typing out another message.

Richard: _You know my story, how I am still on speaking terms with my abuser. But I let go of the hate I had for them and what they did. Holding onto it will only drag you down. I know you most likely have more to work through than just that hate but once you get over that, the path through the rest should be clearer. _

The Loud teen let Richard's words sink in, he knew full well that he was right about letting go of his hate, but Lincoln didn't know if he could, not yet. He still remembered the first conversations he had with the man, after Bobby got the two in touch.

From what Bobby told him, Richard went through a similar situation in his youth and it led to him having feelings for minors like Bobby and Lori. Albeit with Lori it was mainly feelings for Lincoln, in spite of his age. Whereas Bobby was a bit of both. Lincoln still feared that he might end up developing similar feelings, something he didn't want to deal with on top of the issues he was already facing.

Why'd this have to happen to him? He asked the universe once again, for what felt like the millionth time since that night before everything changed. Out of all the people in the world, why did all this crap have to happen to him? Lincoln could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, clenching them shut he put on some music to lose himself to.

As Lincoln laid there, quietly weeping to himself, he hoped that Saturday's meeting would allow him to make some progress with his issues and that he could hopefully move forward with his life. Looking over to the clock and seeing it was already past nine, he groaned in in annoyance as he knew he needed to get to sleep for school the next day. He was thankful that it was the last day of the school week though and made sure to set his alarm before getting comfortable in bed and trying to get a few hours of sleep. Lincoln rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, hoping that he slept through the night.

* * *

**Sorry if that chapter was a little small or didn't have much in terms of plot, I assure you the next one is gonna be bigger and better. If you haven't already feel free to take a look at any of my other stories while you wait for the next update. Stay safe, and see you guys and gals later. **


	7. Let this go

**Hello dear readers! And welcome to another chapter in Repairing a Bond. I'm all moved in at my new place now so my writing schedule is back to normal. Hope you've all been well and I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. **

**warning: chapter contains mild language and sexual situations**

* * *

**Let This Go**

The final bell had just rung at Royal Woods High school and Lincoln Loud couldn't be more relieved. His stomach had been in knots since he arrived and that barely changed throughout the day.

That was mainly thanks to his meeting with Lori and Bobby the next day, something he knew he needed to have but surely didn't want. Too many thoughts and feelings ran through his mind concerning his sister and Lincoln didn't even know where to begin to unravel them.

His face pointed towards the ground, as it usually was now, Lincoln walked out towards his car in the school parking lot. But halfway there, he was stopped by his friend Clyde standing in his way, Surprising the white-haired teen and forcing his gaze upward. "Hey buddy. I was wondering if you had the time to talk?" Clyde asked as Lincoln readjusted the strap on his backpack on his shoulder.

"Uh, n-not right now Clyde. I...I got some stuff to take care of later. A-and I gotta go pick up some of my younger sisters now". Lincoln answered back, hoping his friend would just let him walk away. "Well you got room for one more? I was...just really thinking we should talk is all". Clyde replied.

Lincoln was beginning to feel a little agitated, not really up for any "talks" with anyone. He just wanted to pick up his sisters and collapse on his bed for the rest of the day.

"I-I'd like to Clyde, really. But I only have so much room in my car and I need to pick up four sisters, so there won't be anywhere for you to sit once I get them all". Lincoln stated, hoping that would satisfy as a good enough answer. "Well you're getting Lana, Lola and Lucy from the middle school first right? I can just ride with you till you need to get Lily from the elementary school". Clyde happily suggested, not letting his friend get out of this so easy.

"I-Uh...sure. Yeah that'd be fine". Lincoln relented, knowing his friend wasn't going to give in and he didn't want to be an ass and tell him to go away.

Clyde followed his buddy to the car, only having ridden in it a few times since Lincoln had gotten it. It wasn't anything too special, just an average looking four door car that could get Lincoln from A to B, but that was enough for him. One thing that did make it special for him though was the deep shade of Orange that it was painted. His mom and dad found it at a used car dealership and bought it for him for his sixteenth birthday.

Ever since Lori went to jail, Lincoln had been receiving special attention from his parents that he wasn't used to. It's not like he was ever ignored by them either, but he was certainly on the shorter end of the straw when it came to his parent's time. But like with everything else, that night changed that for the Loud parents, and Lincoln still had mixed feelings that it took his assault to change things.

Lincoln opened the driver side door, it creaked slightly as he pulled it open, the vehicle showing its age. Clyde went to open the passenger side but found that it wasn't unlocked, and had the doubt that his friend was just going to leave. "Sorry..." Lincoln called out as he sat down in the car. "...The key doesn't unlock all the doors when I hit the button. I gotta hit one of the ones in here". Lincoln commented. After clicking the button on his door, the passenger side unlocked and Clyde got in, setting his backpack on the floor.

Shifting the car out of park, Lincoln started driving out of the school, glad to be heading home soon. He just had to survive this car ride first.

It was only a couple minutes before Clyde started their little chat. "So...I know you don't wanna talk about what I want to discuss...But if nothing else then just listen". Clyde began. Lincoln didn't take his eyes off the road, his dead-on stare on the vehicles and pavement in front of them. Taking the silence as his cue to continue, Clyde went on.

"I know you aren't in the best of places right now, and I know that tomorrow you might be in an even worst spot...but I just wanted to say that you can come to me with anything, you're my friend". Clyde said. "You've been distant this entire week, which is scarily enough, kinda normal for you now. I get it, really I do. But don't think you need to keep everyone at arm's length so you don't get hurt like you did with Lori". That made Lincoln tense up as he almost slammed on the brakes and told his friend to get out, but he kept his cool.

"I'm just saying, you keep pushing everyone away. All we want to do is help you, be there for you. But it's hard when you don't want to be there yourself". Clyde was trying to reach his friend, hoping that he could maybe knock some sense into him so he could get back to living life. "If you keep going as you are, and you don't actually try to fix things, then people are going to eventually stop trying themselves. Like with Stella, and then you'll just be by yourself...I don't want that for you. You're too good of a friend for me to let you just slip away". Clyde finished talking just as they were a couple minutes from the middle school.

Stopping at the last red light before his turn, Lincoln unlocked the passenger side door from his side. "Get out". Lincoln coldly said. "Lincoln I jus-"

"I said get the hell out Clyde!" Lincoln demanded again, this time looking his friend in the eyes. It was at that moment that Clyde could see his friend looked to be fighting back tears, and Clyde figured there was nothing else he could say to help and opened the door. Grabbing his backpack from the floor, Clyde offered some parting words before he left.

"I'm not giving up on you Lincoln, you're my friend and I'm not just going away". Clyde said before he shut the door and started walking towards his house.

The light turned green a moment after Clyde left and Lincoln breathed a heavy sigh before pushing his foot on the gas.

"Like with Stella...how could he bring that up. I-It wasn't even my fault, I just wasn't...ready and...ugh". Lincoln said to himself as he continued his drive towards the middle school. "I'm not pushing everyone away, I don't know what he's talking about. I've just...wanted to be alone more than usual is all. Is that so bad?" He asked to no one in particular. "People just need to stop worrying about me and let me do my thing. I'm fine". Lincoln said aloud, and he almost convinced himself it was true.

It was only another couple minutes before the Loud teen arrived at the middle school, still trying to calm himself down from his 'discussion' with Clyde. Finding a spot close to the front of the school, Lincoln patiently waited for his sisters to show up. Their school only got out a half hour after the high school so he'd have to wait a bit.

Pulling out his phone, Lincoln decided to scroll through his photos, finding one that gave him a moment to pause. It was a picture of him and Stella, the only one he hadn't deleted yet. Clyde's words echoed in his mind. _"P__eople are going to eventually stop trying themselves. Like with Stella…" _Lincoln frowned, he wasn't the one at fault right?

Just because he didn't want to let her in, just because he didn't want to talk about all that hurt...It didn't make him the one in the wrong right?

As he stared down at that picture, Lincoln's mind wandered back to that day, the last day him and Stella were on speaking terms.

* * *

**Two years ago**

It was a quiet afternoon in the Loud House, nearly everyone was hanging out with someone or doing some activity outside, leaving only Lincoln and his girlfriend Stella home. The two were helping each other study for an upcoming math test, one which the Loud boy desperately needed help with. Luckily Stella was great when it came to the subject and offered to help him, and at the same time the extra practice would help her.

But unknown to Lincoln, Stella had other plans involved for the two than studying. After over half an hour of going through different equations and problems, Stella figured she'd start her plan.

"So Lincoln". She said to get his attention as he was still focused on his current equation. "I was thinking I had a better way for you to get some of these answers right, cause I still see you struggling a little bit". Lincoln set his pencil down on the paper and looked up at her. "Well I just don't understand why there have to be so many different equations, and which one to use and...ugh, math just sucks now hehe. So what did you have in mind?" Lincoln asked her with a raised brow.

"Well before I tell you, I want to see if you can get this next answer right, then I'll show you my method". Stella said.

Now wondering what that other method could be, Lincoln looked at the next problem on the sheet and began trying to figure it out. After a minute of showing his work and getting the answer, he showed it to Stella, who looked over it to make sure it was all right. "Good job, now I'll show you what happens when you get another one right". She said as Stella stood from the bed and slowly took off the coat she had.

"W-wait...are you really gonna?" Lincoln didn't even want to finish his question, his cheeks beginning to turn a light shade of pink. "Well try to get another question right and you can find out". Stella answered. Lincoln gulped before going back to his work, looking over the next problem. After a couple more minutes Lincoln figured he had the right answer and showed it to Stella, who smiled before her hands went to the hem of her shirt.

Lincoln was now blushing a deep shade of crimson as he watched Stella take her shirt off, her bra being the only thing between him and seeing her developing breasts. "Seems like my method is working so far". Stella joked as Lincoln looked up to meet her gaze and saw she was blushing as well.

Without waiting for her to say anything else, Lincoln got to work on the next question.

But unfortunately his streak had run out and Stella showed Lincoln he got the wrong answer. "Now it's your turn, anytime you get a question wrong you gotta strip". Stella informed him.

"O-Okay..." Lincoln breathed out between shaky breaths. Putting his pencil down, the teen reached for his shirt, pulling it up over his head. Stella wore a seductive smirk as she looked at her boyfriend's bare chest, sure there wasn't much muscle to speak of but that didn't mean Stella couldn't wait to run her hands along his body. Lincoln just meekly smiled in response as he noticed the look he was getting from Stella.

"Well don't stop now boy, you have more questions to get through...and only so much time before one of your sisters get home". Stella commanded. Nodding his head, Lincoln picked up the worksheet and pencil and looked over the next problem. Lincoln grinned, this one he knew the answer to without a doubt. Showing Stella once he was finished, The girl set the worksheet down before standing from the bed once more.

Lincoln patiently watched Stella as her hands went to the side of her skirt, finding the zipper and undoing it enough for her to slide them down her legs. Lincoln could feel his pants getting uncomfortable as he watched his girlfriend strip off more of her clothing. All the girl had left on were her bra and panties, and Lincoln just prayed none of his sisters decided to come home early.

Stella sat down on the bed, back in her position across from the Loud boy. "S-Stella...are you-are you going to go…all the way?" Lincoln timidly asked, and Stella couldn't help but laugh to herself at his shy but cute behavior after their months of being together. "Well we'll just see if you get another one right". She smirked. Lincoln took a deep breath as he tried to regain his composure and focus on the next problem, and not on his nearly naked girlfriend sitting across from him.

It had been three minutes and Lincoln seriously doubted he had the right answer, but he was also stumped and didn't know the right solution. Hoping what he did was right, Lincoln showed it to Stella, who looked at him with a devilish grin. "When we get done with all this I'll show you the right way to do the ones you've missed, but for now..." Her eyes drifted down towards his pants and Lincoln knew what was next. His cheeks practically burning from embarrassment.

Standing from his bed on shaky legs, Lincoln hesitantly brought his hands to the button on his jeans, undoing it before dragging down the zipper.

Stella smiled as she watched her boyfriend bend down and pull his jeans off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. With a noticeable tent pitched in the front. "I can see that someone's enjoying themselves… I knew you'd like it". Stella seductively said with a giggle as she was eyeing Lincoln like a piece of meat.

_"__I can see that someone's enjoying themselves… I knew you'd like it"._ Those words echoed in Lincoln's mind, and it felt like someone else saying them. _"N-N-no I don't". _He could hear himself saying. Stella seemed to notice Lincoln was in some trance and snapped her fingers in front of his face, bringing him back from his thoughts. Blinking rapidly Lincoln looked around to see he was back in his room wit Stella. "Hey Lincoln y-you alright?" She worriedly asked him.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah...I'm fine. J-just kinda lost myself in the moment is all". Lincoln answered back. "You sure? You zoned out on me and it looked like you were distressed". Stella questioned further, concerned for Lincoln's well-being. "Y-yeah I'm good really. L-let's just get back to studying, I bet I'll get the next one right". Lincoln grinned as both of them knew what that meant. "Oh yeah? Well get to it then Lincoln...It's getting a little hot in here". Stella said.

Sitting down on the bed, and taking the moment to adjust himself, Lincoln picked up his pencil and got to work on the next problem.

After attempting it for over three minutes Lincoln knew he didn't have the next problem down like he thought he did and looked up to Stella, who was staring expectantly at him. Audibly gulping, Lincoln went back to work and looked over it again, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out where to start. Continuously coming up with dead ends. Swallowing his pride, Lincoln accepted defeat and told Stella he couldn't get it. "Well you know what that means..." She said as Stella eyed his boxers.

His hands shaking, Lincoln went to take them off, but Stella stopped him. "Wait, I wanna help you with that". She said as she gently placed a hand against his chest, pushing him back against the bed and straddling his waist, her movements sending all their papers to the floor. "St-Stella wait...I don't kn-" Lincoln began, only to be shushed by Stella pressing a finger to his lips.

"It's alright, just lay back and relax. Let me take care of everything". Stella quietly said as she leaned down and kissed Lincoln. But as their lips made contact, Lincoln was once again being brought back to that night. _"It's alright, just lay back and relax. Let me take care of everything". _That voice was in his head again, and he recognized it as his sister's this time. He was suddenly eleven years old again, in his room being violated by Lori.

Once Stella's hands found their way to his boxers, Lincoln snapped and threw her off him. Stella landed on her ass on the floor as Lincoln shouted "No!" His hands clutching the sides of his head.

"P-Please stop. N-No I don't..." Lincoln breathed out as he stared at his bed, his eyes out of focus as his mind was trapped in that night again.

"L-Lincoln. Linc!" Stella shouted as she got up from the floor and slowly made her way over to her boyfriend. "Lincoln it's okay, it's just you and me, no one else here". She gently said as she reached her hand out. "N-No...Stop". Lincoln said once again as his panicked mind continued to run wild. Once Stella touched him, Lincoln freaked out even more, smacking her hand away and backing up against the wall. "No!" He shouted again.

"Lincoln! Snap out of it!" Stella shouted as she slapped him across the face, appearing to have broke his trance. "W-What?..." Lincoln whispered as he started looking around, taking in his surroundings. "W-Where am...Oh". Lincoln began as he slowly realized what was happening. "Y-You freaked out on me, a-are you alright?" Stella asked as she slowly walked towards the bed.

Lincoln slightly flinched as she sat down on the mattress, albeit far from him. "I-I..." the Loud teen was still coming down from his attack and was trying to make sense of everything. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean- I'm sorry Lincoln". Stella said as she apprehensively looked at him.

After taking a few deep breaths, it seemed as though he was beginning to calm down and slowly, the white-haired boy let go of his legs and his posture relaxed. Looking over to his girlfriend, Lincoln could see the worried look in her eyes, Stella was scared and he didn't know if it was for him, or of him. He noticed that she was holding her hand, and now Lincoln was worried he hurt her in his panic attack.

"I-I'm sorry i-if I hurt you". Lincoln said as he turned his head away. "Y-You didn't...a-a-and I should be the one who's sorry. I-I didn't mean to...trigger an episode". Stella replied. "I-I think...I think you should go. I think I've studied enough". Lincoln told her. "N-No I think we should talk about what just happened. I know you don't wanna talk about that stuff with me but I know you're hurting and I just want to be here for you". Stella answered back. "It's best if you just leave, I'm fine really. But I just...want to be alone right now. Please, I-I'll call you later". Lincoln said and Stella could tell the boy was just about to break down. He didn't have to look at her for her to know he was crying now.

"B-But I want to stay...to h-"

"You've helped me enough, p-please just go". Lincoln said.

Stella knew there was no moving him in his decision and relented, knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of him now, not like this. Picking up her clothes, Stella dressed herself before grabbing her pack and worksheets, trying to decide if she should push any further. But Lincoln, not even wanting to look in her direction helped make her mind up and she walked out of his room and left for her house.

Lincoln just locked the door and cried into his pillow, feeling like everything was falling out from under him and it was all his fault.

Keeping his word, Lincoln called Stella later that night, and they argued over his inability to let her in and help with his issues. She swore to him that she just wanted to help, that she would be there for him, but Lincoln was undeterred and stood his ground. "These are my problems Stella, I don't want to drag anyone else into them". He told her.

"But half the time, even when you're with me...you aren't there. I feel like all the stuff you're hiding is just weighing down on you and it's like being in a relationship with a phantom. I-I know you're sister hurt you...and it's made you not open to letting anyone in. But a relationship is a two-way street Lincoln". Stella said.

Lincoln was just silent as he listened to Stella.

"You're a great guy Lincoln. Funny, dorkishly charming, and you care. B-But I can't be with someone who won't let me in and work with me. We're supposed to be in this together but I feel like I'm the only one putting in the effort. and it's been that way for months now". Stella said, sounding like she was ready to break into tears if she wasn't already. "I-I'm sorry, I just-I can't. I don't want to bring all my issues on you an-"

Stella cut him off as she spoke again. "Then maybe we should...take a break. Until you learn how to let people in and help you. You aren't alone Lincoln Loud, so stop acting like you are. It's not a weakness, it's a strength to ask for help". Stella told him. "P-please don't do this...I-I can try. I can get better, J-Juts please don't leave me". Lincoln begged. "Then tell me about today, talk to me about what it was like for you and let me in". Stella urged him.

"T-that's...you know what it was like. Why do I need to say anymore? Can't we just leave it and I'll promise to talk about the next time I have an issue?" Lincoln asked her.

"I'm sorry Lincoln. Take some t-time, get some help to work on these problems and maybe then...we can try this again. Goodnight Lincoln". Stella said. "Stella wait-" But the line went dead and Lincoln knew she hung up on him. With tears in his eyes, Lincoln clutched the phone in his hand and chucked it at the wall, the screen cracking as it fell to the ground.

* * *

**Present Day**

The bell to the middle school rang out and snapped Lincoln back from his trip down memory lane. Looking out to the entry of the school, Lincoln could see all the kids making their way out to either take the buses, be driven home, or walk home. Lincoln's eyes lingered as he watched some of the girls walking towards the other vehicles and buses. He absentmindedly stared at them as they passed by his car, and if anyone noticed, they'd call him a creep.

Lincoln shook his head when he realized he was looking a bit too long and pulled out his phone to text one of his sisters to see where they were at. A minute later and he got a text from Lucy saying she just met up with Lola and Lana and were heading to him now.

A few moments later and Lincoln could see his three sisters making their way to his car. Once all three had piled in, Lincoln greeted them and shifted the car out of park and backed out of the space he was in. "You girls have a good day at school?" He asked them as they all just shrugged. "Another boring day as usual" Lola answered back as she pulled out a pocket mirror and began checking her hair.

Lincoln began making his way to the elementary school, which was luckily only so far from the middle school.

Like before, Lincoln pulled into a parking space not too far away from the front entrance and waited for the kids to get out. "All right, I believe it's Lucy's turn to sit up front right?" Lincoln asked as he looked back at his three younger sisters. "That means Monday is mine!" Lana happily declared. "Be up there in a moment". Lucy stated as she opened the door and made her way to the passenger side, leaving the last spot in the back seat open for Lily.

Other than the sound of Lola and Lana arguing in the back, the car was silent, both Lincoln and Lucy were playing on their phones. Lincoln was merely distracting himself so his mind didn't think about what he was doing at the middle school before, and hopefully something he wouldn't repeat here.

"Something on your mind elder brother?" Lucy suddenly asked. _"What the hell, is she psychic or something?" _Lincoln though to himself. "No not really, just ready to get home and relax this weekend". Lincoln calmly replied. "Except for tomorrow correct?" Lucy asked. "Tomorrow? Oh...I mean. No I haven't really thought about it too much". Lincoln lied. It was at the forefront of his thoughts ever since he messaged Lori.

"Well don't worry, we won't be interfering at all. I know this is something you can and are going to do on your own. I believe you'll be fine". Lucy stated. "Well thanks Luce, I'm glad you believe in me". Lincoln said. _"Even if I can't believe in myself". _

A few moments later and the bell rang, letting all the students head home for the weekend.

Lily soon found her way over to her brother's car and hoped she could keep the secret that she was going to be following him on Saturday. "Hey Lilybug!" Lincoln greeted her as she entered the vehicle. "You have a good day at school?" He asked her. "Y-Yeah, the day kinda flew by". She said. "Got some cool new drawings done in art class today too".

"Oh yeah? I'd love to see them when we get home". Lincoln replied. Lily was one of the few things in this world that could bring a genuine smile to his face nowadays, and Lincoln was always happy when she was happy.

Lincoln backed out of his parking spot and headed for their home, ready to just go to his room and not think about or deal with anything till the next day.

* * *

Once everyone was home, Lincoln spent some time with Lily as he went over her drawings from the day. "Dang Lily, You're getting really good. Maybe you'll follow in my footsteps and try to make a career out of it". Lincoln said as he looked over each drawing. "You really think so? Maybe even get awards like you have?" She asked as Lily pointed at the trophy case.

Lincoln looked over to the case and stared at his two trophies he won, both in art competitions. He still hadn't got anything for first place yet but he was getting there. And he planned on becoming an artist for comics or graphic novels once he got out of high school. "I know so. You got talent here". He complimented. Earning a toothy smile from his littlest sister.

After spending an hour drawing with Lily and giving her some pointers, Lincoln retreated to his room till dinner. His mind wandered back to the way he felt at the middle school and he immediately feared the worst. But maybe he was freaking out, he surely couldn't be…

Booting up his computer, Lincoln pulled up discord to have a small chat with someone.

_"Hey Richard, You got a minute?" _Lincoln messaged the man, hoping he'd be able to help him sort this out. A minute later and the man replied. _"Yeah, what's up dude?" _Richard asked.

_"__I was just wanting to ask, how did you know that you were...into people who were...younger?" _Lincoln asked, hoping the guy would have a clear answer for him. _"__Well it was kind of a gradual realization for me. Thinking back on certain moments, then realizing that my gaze had been lingering more than it should, it was kind of a build up that came to a head around when I was sixteen". _Richard answered. _"Why? Do you think that you might be feeling like that now?" _The man asked.

_"I...I don't know. I was kind of...staring at some girls when I was picking up my sisters. I didn't think too much about it but I'm scared that I might be...developing feelings like you". _Lincoln said. _"__Well it could just be Pocd so don't freak out just yet. You probably just have a lot of mixed up feelings and don't really know what's what so just calm down and __really think this over". _

"Kids! I'm home". Lincoln heard his father call our from the front door. Knowing that it''d be dinner soon, Lincoln opted to try and figure this out after his meeting with Lori, where things might end up being a little more clearer for him. "Just one problem at a time". Lincoln quietly said to himself. _"__Okay, well I gotta go. I might try talking about this more tomorrow so just keep your schedule open please". _Lincoln typed back to the man.

_ "I'm not a therapist Lincoln, but I also don't really got too much else going on so yeah I'll be able to talk tomorrow lol". _Richard answered back. _"Thank you, goodbye". _Lincoln said. "_Adios". _Richard typed back.

An hour after Lynn returned home it was time for dinner with Lincoln really not wanting to be around his family, and not even feeling like eating either. His earlier discussion with his acquaintance on discord giving him cause for worry. The boy asked if he could have his dinner in his room, and after some serious consideration between his parents, they allowed it.

They checked in after dinner to make sure everything was okay and Lincoln assured them it was, he was just feeling a little off and wanted some time to himself. It was half past ten when Lincoln hit the bed and tried to fall asleep, if his jumbled nerves would let him that is. "Why can't I seem to let any of this go?" Lincoln whispered to himself as he laid there.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter is a bit small, I was torn between including Lincoln's meeting with Lori or not but felt it was best if it was it's own chapter. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed the chapter and I should have the next one up within a month or so. Until next time, see you guys and gals later, stay safe.**


	8. Moving past it

**Hello dear readers! Hope you're all doing well and I'm excited to bring you guys another chapter in this story so soon. We're only about five or so chapters away from the end of this I'd say, maybe a bit more depending on how big I make the chapters. I originally planned on only doing a few chapters for this but as you can see, I've expanded a bit. **

**Be on the lookout for a new story I'm going to be starting soon, got a request that I came up with a good idea for. It's going to be a little bit more lighthearted than the stuff I've done so far so hopefully you'll enjoy it. Without further ado, let's get to the chapter. **

**Warning: A bit more language than previous chapters. **

* * *

**Moving past it**

It was eight in the morning as Lincoln tiredly opened his eyes to the sunlight beaming in through his window. The teen had barely gotten any sleep the night before, most likely nothing more than four hours worth of it judging by how he felt. Lincoln rubbed his eyes before turning away from the sunlit window and grabbing his phone off his nightstand.

Seeing that it was well into the morning now, Lincoln knew he'd have to get up soon or else he would miss breakfast. But knowing his parents now, Lincoln also knew they'd save him something anyways on account of his habit of eating in his room.

Throwing the covers off, Lincoln slowly sat up in his bed and looked around his room. Some clothing had been strewn about and empty bags of chips and other assorted snacks littered the floor. He was surprised that neither of his parent's had got on him about how bad his room looked. Opting to clean it up a little before heading downstairs for breakfast, Lincoln picked up some of the dirty clothes off his floor and threw them in the hamper before picking up his trash.

Grabbing some new clothes from his dresser, Lincoln put them on before checking himself in the mirror. Once he felt satisfied by how he looked, Lincoln opened his bedroom door and jumped upon seeing Lily right in front of him.

The girl herself jumped back a bit, startled by the door suddenly opening. Lily breathed a small sigh of relief and looked up to her brother.

"Geez Lilybug, you scared me a bit there. Why aren't you downstairs yet?" Lincoln asked. "I was coming to ask you why you weren't. Everyone else is sitting down to eat now". Lily said. Lightly smiling, Lincoln knelt down to his sister's level and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for checking on me, I'll be down in just a minute. Gotta use the bathroom first". Lincoln said as he pointed his thumb towards the lavatory. "Oh, okay then. See you down there big bro!" Lily said as she skipped down the steps to the living room.

Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle as he watched his baby sister descend the stairs.

After relieving himself, Lincoln headed downstairs to join the rest of the family for breakfast, which would hopefully be a peaceful, uneventful one considering what he had going on today.

"Hey sport! how'd you sleep?" His dad asked as he saw Lincoln enter the kitchen. Lincoln shrugged. "Eh, I slept alright". Lynn wanted to ask his son how he was feeling given that he'd be seeing Lori again today, but didn't want to be too pushy this early in the morning. "We got a plate all ready for you, It's on the counter over there". Rita said as she pointed to the plate by the fridge. "Thanks guys". Lincoln said as he tiredly walked over to the food and brought it to the table, sitting down next to Lily.

Feeling like everyone was walking on eggshells around him as they silently ate, Lincoln figured he'd bring up the elephant in the room.

"Guys, I know what's on all your minds right now, and I'm fine. Really. It's just a talk between me and Lori, and I'll have Bobby there too. It'll be fine". Lincoln said. A few of the girls exchanged worried glance between each other before turning to their brother and smiling. Knowing he'd need the encouragement today. "W-What time are you meeting them again?" Lily asked, mainly so she knew what time she needed to be ready to sneak in with Lisa.

"I'm meeting them around one in the afternoon...Not really sure what's gonna happen after but we'll see". Lincoln replied with a half-smile. "Well if anything goes wrong, call us. I don't want you driving if things get heated there". Rita chimed in, knowing that driving while emotionally unwell is almost as bad as driving under the influence.

"I'll be fine mom, really". Lincoln assured her, hoping that this conversation wouldn't go on too much longer. "She knows not to try anything, otherwise I'll be on her before the cops even show up". Lynn casually said.

"No you won't". Lincoln countered. "And why not? You expect me to just stand by and let her hurt you again?" Lynn argued. "No but I'm not going to have my sister's at each other's throats again!" Lincoln exclaimed. "You're still gonna call her a sister after what she did to you?" Lynn angrily questioned.

"Yes because no matter what she's done, she's still our sister. And it makes it very hard to even begin to forgive her when almost every damn person around me wants her head on a stick!" Lincoln declared. "kids can we please not do this now?" Lynn Sr. requested, his hopes of having a nice peaceful breakfast quickly being dashed. "Why would you even want to forgive her or even talk to her after everything that's happened?" Lynn continued, ignoring her father's plea.

"So that maybe I can finally move past all this shit!" Lincoln shouted. "Lincoln! Language". Rita chided her only son as Lincoln just shook his head in anger. Standing from his seat, Lincoln started heading out of the kitchen. "Lincoln please, sit back down". Lynn Sr. called out. "Sorry dad, suddenly lost my appetite". Lincoln shot back as he walked away. The family heard the front door slam shut a moment later.

Rita sighed over the scene that just unfolded before her.

"Why did you have to do that now of all times? That couldn't have waited till after he met with her?" Lynn Sr. asked his athletic daughter. "I really wanted to know why he wants to try and make amends with her so easily. I don't think she deserves to be back in this family". Lynn Jr. replied. "Junior...everyone deserves a second chance, especially family. And it's about more than making amends with her...Lincoln isn't doing it for her, he needs to do it for him". Her father explained.

"Not after what she did. No one gets a second chance from me when they hurt one of us. And I don't think Lincoln needs to give her one either. He'll be better off if he just forgot about her". Lynn said as she finished her food and excused herself from the table.

"I-I don't think I've ever seen big brother get like that..." Lily said. Lisa heard her and lightly patted her on the back, grabbing the girl's attention. "It's just not a good day for our male sibling, and even though I still don't agree with the plan, we're going to make sure it doesn't get worse". Lisa told her as she reminded the girl of their plan later.

* * *

Lori awoke with a groan, stretching her tired limbs into the air as she slowly rose from the couch. The scent of food filled her nostrils and her eyes opened, looking towards the kitchen to see Bobby cooking breakfast. "Good morning". Lori groggily greeted her ex as she walked around the counter to the coffee pot. "Morning, how'd you sleep?" Bobby asked her. The eldest Loud girl held up her finger as she drank some of her morning energy, answering once she finished her sip. "I slept...alright I guess".

"Well I guess that's the best you're gonna get considering you were and probably still are nervous about today". Bobby commented. Lori just gave a knowing nod in response, walking past him and sitting down at the dining table.

"Is Ronnie home? Surprised she's not out here trying to grab food yet" Lori asked. "Yeah, she's probably still sleeping in her room right now, Usually doesn't wake up till almost noon sometimes on the weekends". Bobby answered. "Heh, I remember those days. What I wouldn't give to be that young again...make different choices". Lori sullenly said as she stared into her coffee mug. Putting some food on a couple plates, Bobby walked them over to the table, setting one down in front of Lori. "That's in the past. Just try and focus on the here and now and what might lie ahead". Bobby said to her, hoping to cheer her up a little bit.

"If today goes good, then I might just be able to do that". Lori replied.

"We'll be leaving for the burpin burger around twelve thirty, wanna make sure we get there before your brother". Bobby told her as he shoveled a fork full of eggs into his mouth. "I just hope Lynn or one of the others don't follow him, I don't need their wrath on me if things somehow go bad". Lori said. "I'm sure your parents forbid them from doing so, It'll be fine. Just remind him of who you are now, not the person you used to be". Bobby said as he tried to up her confidence, resting a hand on her arm.

Lori gently placed her hand over his, looking deep into his eyes. For a moment she was reminded of how it felt to be his girlfriend again, but she knew that was another thing that should stay in the past and awkwardly took her hand away. A second later and the two heard a door open down the hall. Ronnie-Anne slowly shuffled her feet as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Hey Ronnie I made pancakes, some eggs...and some..." Bobby began as she walked right past him, paying him no mind. The girl grabbed a plate and shoveled some food on it before walking past the two and heading back to her room. "Y-You're welcome by the way!" Bobby called out to her as he heard her door shut. The man shook his head in annoyance.

"I don't think she's ever gonna change her attitude about me, like Lynn". Lori said as she glumly looked out the window, seeing the storm clouds in the distance.

"Just give her some more time, I think she'll come around eventually, they all will". Bobby said, with genuine optimism in his voice. Lori wished she shared the same sentiments.

* * *

Lincoln drove through Royal Woods, making his way to the Burpin Burger to meet his sister and Bobby. The morning certainly didn't go as smoothly as he wanted...but then again, things rarely do for him nowadays. The white-haired teen had just drove to a nearby lake as he waited for it to be close to one in the afternoon, losing himself in his thoughts as he tried to calm himself down.

But now on the drive to the fast food joint, Lincoln couldn't help it as the nerves in his stomach slowly ate away at him. _"__Maybe I'll see a doctor about getting some...medicinal help. Or just go see Luna". _Lincoln thought to himself as he stopped at a red light. Who knows if his parents would go for that though, he seriously doubted they'd be alright with him doing drugs like that, legal or otherwise.

The light turned green and Lincoln continued driving along the roads, briefly staring up at the clouds in the sky. _"Dreary weather for a dreary day I guess..." _The Loud teen thought as he prepared to turn down another street. Arriving at his destination a few moments later, with ten minutes before one o clock. "Wonder if I should just go in and wait or if-" Lincoln stopped his thought when he noticed Bobby's car parked a few spaces away from him. "Guess they're here already". Lincoln said to himself before taking a deep breath and turning his car off. "Okay, let's do this" he said as Lincoln opened his car and headed inside.

Meanwhile, across the street, two young girls were looking at the fast food restaurant from behind a bush. "Looks like Lincoln is entering the establishment now, we'll head in, in a few minutes. Just follow my lead and they won't know we're there". Lisa told the youngest child of the Loud Family.

Lily nodded, nervous herself as this was the first time she was seeing her oldest sister since she was a baby.

Walking through the front door, Lincoln looked around the place to see if he could spot Lori or Bobby anywhere. "Hey bro!" Lincoln turned his head to the left to see Bobby flagging him down a few booths from the door. Lincoln awkwardly waved as he started heading towards them, noticing that Lori hadn't turned around to look at him yet.

"Hey Bobby". Lincoln greeted as he walked around to his side of the table, finally making eye contact with his sister as he sat down. "H-Hey Lori". Lincoln said with a half smile. "Hi Lincoln". Lori replied. "We got a basket of fries and I ordered your usual here too. So feel free to dig in". Bobby told him, hoping to break the ice and maybe ease some of the noticeable tension. "T-Thanks". Lincoln stammered out as he grabbed the burger from the tray.

Looking to his older sister, Lincoln didn't really know where to start. The girl in front of him felt so familiar yet like such a stranger.

"S-So Lori". He started, trying to get her attention. "You found a job yet?" Lincoln asked before taking a bite out of the burger. "N-No...no one has been willing to take me once they get to my...my past". Lori replied. "O-Oh, um I'm sorry to hear that". Lincoln said, yet part of him was smiling at the fact that she was still paying for her mistake.

"I heard you saw Leni the other day, glad you two were able to..." Lincoln tried to find the words. "Bond again?" Lori asked, to which Lincoln nodded his head. "Yeah we're lucky to have a sister like her. She's too good for this world...I just hope she finds the right guy, I remember how she was when she stopped seeing Chaz". Lori said. "S-So how's school going?" Lori asked him as she grabbed a couple fries. the mood now lightening slightly.

Swallowing the food in his mouth, Lincoln cleared his throat before replying. "It's going alright. Math is just the worst for me right now but I'm slowly getting better at it, mainly thanks to Lisa". The white haired teen replied.

On cue, Lisa walked through the front door with Lily close behind her. Lisa had a hoodie up to make sure her brother didn't notice them and told Lily to sit at a booth across the restaurant from the others. The scientist handed her a small direction microphone and told her to discreetly point it at the table while Lisa ordered them some food.

Lily sat down at the booth across the place from her brother, worriedly looking over in his direction. She could see a girl with blonde hair next to Bobby and assumed that was her sister Lori, she just wished she could see that side of the table so she could get a good look at her. Once she pointed the microphone towards their booth, Lily could hear Lincoln's voice, it sounded like he was talking about his classes. Lisa soon showed up with a tray of food and asked what they were talking about. plugging a pair of headphones into the mic to listen as well.

"Have there been any girlfriends since I...left?" Lori asked her brother. Lincoln turned his gaze away from her, sullenly looking out the window as he remembered how it ended between him and Stella. "S-Sorry, sore subject I guess". Lori apologized.

"So uh, not to let the convo get serious already but...How are you doing? And I mean really?" Lori asked her brother as she anxiously rubbed the back of her neck. "I-I'm fine, some small issues here and there but I'm good, really". Lincoln replied with a smile that Lori could just tell was forced, she could see it in his eyes. Sighing, Lori looked her brother in the eyes. "Linc. I...you gotta lie better than that if you want to convince people, It's all in the eyes you know. And you're hiding a lot of hurt behind yours". Lori told him. Bobby just looked between the two as he tried to figure out if he needed to intervene at any point.

"Bro, you know you can talk to either of us about anything, we both just want to help you feel better". Bobby told him as Lincoln looked to him for a moment before turning his gaze back to his sister, his brows furrowing in anger. His mood from breakfast showing up again.

"The only reason I'm not doing good in the first place is because Lori just wanted to help herself". Lincoln growled out. "Lincoln..." Lori breathed out in response. "I'm sure mom didn't fill you in on the whole story with me over the years otherwise you'd know I have been far from good". Lincoln said, as his hand kept squeezing itself as if there was some imaginary stress ball in it.

"You didn't just take my childhood innocence away that day Lori, you took my trust, ability to really trust in others. I-I...I still get nightmares about that night. It's never left my head. It's been a cloud hanging over me all these years and I don't really know how to make it go away anymore". Lincoln explained as his voice slowly began to rise. "You have no idea how messed up my mind is these days, I...It feels like the whole world is just spinning around me and everything keeps crumbling around me and I-" Lincoln stopped his rant when he noticed Lori started crying into her hands. "I-I-I'm so sorry Lincoln. I...I screwed up and the worst part was that I knew it. Back then I remember my mind being at war with itself when I went to your room. I...I've hated myself every damn day since that night. I fucked up big time and I wish more than anything that I could take it back". Lori told him as she started balling her eyes out.

Lisa and Lily turned to each other as they listened to their siblings pour the feelings they've been keeping inside out in the open. Lisa was just glad there weren't too many others in the restaurant to see the breakdowns happening at their booth. "This is why I was against this idea. I can see that our eldest sister is actually remorseful over what her actions caused. She got the help she needed and I think it shows. Lynn needs to understand that". Lisa told Lily as she turned her head back to the booth, watching the sad scene unfolding.

"I know. But I...I still can't reconcile with what you did. Y-You hurt me Lori...and what you did is still hurting me. I-I don't really know where to go from where I'm at now". Lincoln told her as he started feeling less anger towards his sister, but the contempt was more than present. "I want to forgive you, or at the very least find a way to move past it, but part of me can't let it go". He added.

"D-Do you think there's any way forward for us? To get back at least a little of what we had? I-I know I hurt you, but I got help and I...I just want to be your sister again". Lori said as she wiped away more tears. "You never stopped being my sister Lori, and that's why it still hurts so much. That one of my family did this to me". Lincoln told her. "W-what can I do to...to help you through this? I-I want to help you move forward". Lori asked.

"The thing that's...that's wrong now, I don't think you can fix it. I don't think anyone can, and I'm scared of what it means". Lincoln said as he could feel tears forming himself. "Just tell me Linc. Let me help and take care of everything".

_"It's alright, just lay back and relax. Let me take care of everything"._Lori's voice from that night played in his mind, bringing the anger back.

"Like you helped me that night?" Lincoln angrily asked as Lori realized her poor choice of words. "Linc..." Lori started before Lincoln interrupted her. "You don't know what it's like for me now, the time I've lost because what you did, the pieces of myself I felt slip away, the girlfriend I couldn't have because you screwed me up!" Lincoln nearly shouted as other customers began to take notice of the group. "Bro, just...calm down a minute. Just breathe alright, Lori didn't mean to set you off like that". Bobby said, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"This isn't good" Lisa said as she watched her brother blow up. "You broke me that night and I haven't been able to put myself back together since. Hell you made me just like you and him!" Lincoln shouted at his sister as he pointed to Bobby.

Taking a minute for what he said to sink in, Lori realized what he meant by "like her and Bobby" and her heart sank to a new low. Across the restaurant, Lisa held a hand up to her mouth as she listened to what her brother said. "Oh dear..." She breathed out as Lily wondered what Lincoln meant by that.

"L-Linc...I-I didn't kn-" Lori started before her brother slammed his hand on the table, startling the Loud girl. "How could you, when all you've ever thought about was yourself!? Whe-" Lincoln stopped as he finally took notice of everyone staring at them, and then he saw them across the way. Lily and Lisa looking over at him with worry and Lincoln's breath caught in his mouth. _"__How much did they hear? How long have they been there?" _Lincoln thought to himself as panic and worry started to set in.

Lori turned her gaze to where he brother was looking and noticed the two girls, and after connecting the dots, she realized it was Lisa and...Lily. She looked so big now. "Darn it...this isn't good". Lisa said as she looked at her brother.

"N-No...Damn-it!" Lincoln said to himself as he rushed away from the table and out the front door. "Lincoln wait!" Lori called out as she tried to follow, Bobby quickly rose from his seat so she could get out. But by the time she got around the front, she saw her brother's car speeding out of the parking lot, nearly hitting a passerby on the sidewalk.

Lori heard someone clear their throat behind her and looked back to see Lisa stood there with Lily. "Hello Lori...I think we should talk". She simply said as the other patrons in the restaurant wondered what the hell just happened.

* * *

"Aahhh S-Shit!" Lincoln exclaimed as he gripped the steering wheel tight, pounding one of his hands against it. It would've been one thing if it was just Lily but Lisa being there…he knew she heard what he said. Worry crept up inside him over what that meant now, he barely even understood what this was yet himself, and now that Lisa knew…

The rain had started to pour down from the clouds above. Lincoln didn't bother to turn his wipers on yet and was still speeding down the street, going well over the speed limit now. "What if she tells mom and dad? What if they think I'll be just like Lori? I-It'll all be over". Lincoln said to himself as he started playing out the scenario in his head.

While his mind was preoccupied he wasn't focusing on the road in front of him, not seeing that the light was changing from green to yellow. The cars driving next to him slowly sped down, knowing they'd never make the light before it changed to red.

But Lincoln wasn't in the right state of mind, and didn't notice the light had turned red.

As the cars from the lane perpendicular to his started driving Lincoln just kept driving forward. Hearing the horn too late, Lincoln was brought from his thoughts as he saw the headlights coming at him from the side. Last thing he saw was the bright lights coming towards him as the car impacted with his, knocking him into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So first off, sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger like that. And secondly, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Lincoln's past anger issues have seemed to override his fear over what Lori did, only time will tell if he can overcome said anger and move forward with his life. Feel free to take a look at some of my other stories while you wait for the next chapter. Until next time see you guys and gals later. **


	9. Torn Inside

**Hello dear readers! I hope you all are doing well and staying safe. I bring you the next chapter in the story. Now that Lincoln's got himself in a car wreck, maybe he'll think about changing how he's going to do things...or maybe not. Let's read on to find out.**

**And also, a quick thank you to all who have reviewed/commented on here or left a fav or follow. Appreciate your support. **

* * *

**Torn Inside**

Lincoln Loud opened his eyes, seeing nothing but the empty black surrounding him. Looking around in all directions, the teen saw that he was alone, just him and the void of darkness. "W-Wha...H-Hello! Is anyone there?" Lincoln called out, hoping to hear a familiar voice, hell any voice answer back.

After a minute of nothing, Lincoln called out again, but heard nothing but the echo of his own voice. Holding his head in his hands, Lincoln was worried about what was going on, was he dead?

"No, not really" He heard a voice answer the question he didn't even ask aloud. "What? W-Who's there?" Lincoln asked as he frantically looked around for a sign of anybody. A pair of eyes stared back at him from the darkness, no form behind them save for the mouth underneath. "Oh just little old me". The presence answered back.

"W-Who are you?" Lincoln asked again. "Just a part of your conscience is all". The voice answered, now using the teen's own voice. "My conscience? W-What the hell is going on?" Lincoln angrily demanded, wanting answers to his questions.

"Oh you don't remember? Here let me help with that". Lincoln's conscience said before finally taking form. The teen felt like he was looking in a mirror, albeit with some thing different staring back at him.

"W-Why are you all bandaged up? A-and your arm in a sling, and that cast? What happened?" Lincoln asked himself as he looked at the injured version of him.

"Oh we got into a little accident you see, mom did warn us not to drive if things got a little...crazy for us". His memory was starting to come back to him now, Lincoln remembered how he blew up at Lori, and then how freaked he got once he noticed Lisa and Lily had seen and heard everything. Then in his anger and fear, Lincoln was driving, no destination in mind.

"Then that car hit me...wait s-so I'm not dead?" Lincoln asked himself. "No, just in the hospital, not sure how long we've been out for now but it's almost time for you to get up". His conscience answered back.

"And in case you're wondering why you haven't just woken up already...well for one that car did a number on you, and two, we need to talk". Lincoln's conscience told him.

"T-Talk about what?" Lincoln asked back. "Just talk, since you seem to be ignoring nearly everything going on with you and acting like nothing's wrong. So let's start taking these problems one by one. First, What happened with Lori? Why'd you flip out like that?"

"I-I don't know, she said something that reminded me of that night...then all that pain just came crashing back and I lashed out. S-she thinks that everything can be fixed with some words...but it's not that easy". Lincoln answered. "Well you haven't really given her that much of a chance to try. Each time you've met has been what? Ten, fifteen minutes or less at best?"

"Do you want to forgive her?" It asked him. "I-I do...at least, part of me does. But the other part just can't get past what she did to me, I can't move past that night and it's hard to trust that she won't just hurt me again". Lincoln told himself. "Have you even thought about what prison was like for her?"

"I...no. I-I haven't asked her..." Lincoln said. "Well then maybe you should think about how much atonement she might have already done while incarcerated".

"I know it's been hard to let anyone in because of what Lori did, but you really need to start. It's not a weakness to ask for help you know?" Before Lincoln could offer a reply, he saw a bright light shine in front of him. He threw his hands up to cover his face from the blinding light and a moment later and he slowly woke up.

* * *

As his eyes slowly fluttered open, Lincoln could hear the faint beeping sounds of a heart monitor, and could see the plain white ceiling tiles above him. Groaning in mild pain, Lincoln's eyes adjusted to the light and he stated taking in his surroundings.

To his left, the teen saw a curtain half drawn, covering that side of the room, and when he tried to turn his head, he was met with a stiff pain in his neck. Hissing at the sensation, Lincoln tried to move his arm to rub his aching neck but found he couldn't move it. Turning his head enough to see, Lincoln noticed his right arm was hanging up in a sling, with a cast wrapped around his forearm.

As he looked at his fractured arm, Lincoln noticed his mother sitting in the chair, sleeping.

_"__Oh geez, how long has she been here?...how long have I?" _Lincoln thought to himself as he stared at her. The white-haired middle child rested his head back on the pillow, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Lincoln wanted nothing more than to lay in the bed and not acknowledge the outside world, act like he was still sleeping. But his yawning mother next to him made sure that wouldn't happen as she started waking up and noticed her son stirring in the bed.

"L-Lincoln? Baby you up?" Rita asked as she got up from her seat and approached Lincoln's bed. "Hey mom". Was all Lincoln groaned out as he laid there in bed. "Oh thank god, L-let me go get the doctor honey. I'll be right back". Rita said and Lincoln was sure that she was about to burst into tears.

And part of him was feeling guilty that he was the cause of those tears.

A moment later and Rita returned with the doctor in tow, the man had the name of Fineman on his tag. "Hello Lincoln, You've been out for about three days now. Can you tell me what you remember?" The doctor asked as he pulled out a small light to check Lincoln's eyes.

"W-Well I remember the accident if that's what you mean. I was driving and then was going past a red light when some other car hit me". Lincoln told the man as he squinted at the bright light shining in his eyes.

"So as you may have noticed, the accident did a number on you. Your left leg was fractured in several places and is currently in a cast. Don't worry the right one just got away with a couple mild bruises here and there". The doctor started explaining and Lincoln listened attentively as he continued. "Your right arm was fractured at the wrist as well, and other than that it was just a few cracked ribs and some cuts and bruises over parts of your torso and other arm". The doctor said as he finished his explanation.

"W-What about my neck?" Lincoln asked. "It it in pain right now?" the doctor replied as he gently pressed at the skin on the teen's neck. "Only when I try to move it certain ways". Lincoln answered. "Well it could just be some soreness from the accident, I can run additional x-rays just to be safe though".

"Now I'm sure you're hungry, I'll have one of the nurses get you something and leave you in the capable hands of your mother now". Dr. Fineman said as he wrote down a few more notes on his clipboard and walked out into the hall.

"Oh Lincoln, I'm so glad you're alright. You had us all worried sick". Rita said as she went to her son's side, moving the chair closer to sit next to him. "H-How long have you been waiting here mom?" Lincoln asked her. "I've been staying overnight since you got here, I've went home a few times while your father waited here". She told him.

"You didn't need to do that mom. I was just asleep and you should have been doing the same at home". Lincoln said.

"Oh it was no trouble at all honey. Your sisters came by for a couple visits too. D-Do you want me to call and have them come over now?" She asked. "Y-Yeah sure. I bet they've been worried and wanting to see me". Lincoln said, but Rita could tell that she annoyed her son with the question.

"But is that what _you _really want sweetie?" She asked again. Lincoln bowed his head as he thought about it. He really just wanted to be alone with his thoughts but he didn't know if he could just tell his mom to buzz off after she worried so much. "I-Actually mom...d-do you think I could be alone for a little bit? I-I have some stuff I need to think about". Lincoln asked her.

"O-Of course honey. I'll just go out and call your father and some of your older sisters. Let them know you're alright". She said as she squeezed his hand and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you Lincoln, j-just relax okay". She said before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

As he sat there alone, Lincoln thought back to his meeting with Lori, and how quick he was prone to lash out at her. He did want to forgive her right? Then why was he so ready to chew her out when all she was trying to do was help?

Lincoln's main wish since the night Lori attacked him was that things could just go back to how they used to be. When his family was all together, he was still a happy kid...and he didn't have so many damn issues clouding his mind. But he knew it was all just wishful thinking. It was all different now, and Lincoln needed to face that it was never going to change.

But to face that, would mean he really needed to think about what Lori meant to him now, and if he wanted her to be part of his life anymore.

Lincoln loved all his sisters, and to an extent he still loved Lori despite her actions, but if she wasn't his sister...would Lincoln even be able to talk to her? That's the only reason he's even been in contact with her, cause she was his sister and he hoped she could be so again even after everything.

But how long was it going to take? How many talks and how many apologies before he would let her back in? Lincoln just wanted to move past this one problem so he might be able to figure out his other issues, but the leading cause for all these issues was a hard one to move past and Lincoln was starting to doubt he could do it on his own anymore.

But to bring someone else in on his problems? He didn't want to put his family through that, nor did he want to shell out more money for another therapist when it barely even did anything last time.

Maybe medication was all he needed, and Lincoln figured he'd talk to the doctor about it before he left the hospital. But once all was said and done, where would that leave him? What kind of man would he be once he overcame or got rid of these issues? and was it even possible to so?

These were the questions Lincoln had been avoiding and now that he's stopped to think about it all, the teen realized there was a lot more to his problems than he initially thought.

The pain in Lincoln's neck and leg stopped his train of thought, and the boy looked around for a button to push for a nurse or something. After a few moments the door opened and an orderly stepped in. Lincoln started to talk as he turned his head to the newcomer. "H-Hey, I'm having some pain in my-Oh it's you". Lincoln said as he noticed it was Mrs. Santiago who walked into the room.

"Hello Lincoln, what's wrong?" Maria asked as she stood by his bed, checking his chart and vitals. "T-There's some pain in my neck and leg. I was wondering if I could have any pain relievers or something for them?" Lincoln asked.

Looking over the chart to make sure it was alright, Maria nodded, telling the teen that she'd get him some medications soon.

"Thanks...Um, I'm guessing Bobby told you I was here?" Lincoln asked her. "No, I was one of the people who worked on you when you came in from the accident. I was scared with how bad you looked. But you've recovered pretty quickly, so I guess it all just looked worse than it was". Maria told him with a smile.

"Now I'm going to go get those meds for you, you just lay there and relax. Here's the remote if you want to watch some television". She said as she handed him the TV remote. "Thank you Mrs. Santiago". Lincoln said as he rested his head back against the pillow.

_"__I guess my issues are causing more problems than I'd like to admit. Hopefully I can make some progress in fixing things __soon__". _Lincoln though to himself. _"__They call me the man with a plan...yet I can't think of a damn thing to do right now". _Lincoln dryly chuckled to himself.

After taking some drugs for the pain, Lincoln just laid back in bed and watched tv until his mom came back in the room. "Hey sweetie, Um the girls were asking if it was alright if they could come and visit you? There's only so many hours left for visitors today so I was just wondering if you might want them to come for a little bit and then you can be alone when we all have to leave?" Rita asked him as she muted the phone in her hand. Nodding his head, Lincoln said that whoever wants to show up can come over.

* * *

Lynn Sr. drove the younger kids to the hospital while Luna and Sam met them there. Leni and Luan were too busy with work to come today but promised they'd show up tomorrow.

Twenty minutes After Rita's initial call, the Loud kids and Lynn Sr. showed up to the hospital, with Luna and Sam showing up a few minutes after. All of them crowded around Lincoln's bedside and kept asking whether he was alright or not. Rita and Lynn had to pull their children back to give the boy some space to breathe.

Lynn Jr. was tempted to bad mouth Lori in front of everyone but her father had forbid her from doing so given Lincoln's current state and what landed him in the hospital in the first place. The girl hated that she wasn't there to prevent this, she knew Lori couldn't be trusted to be around their brother anymore and yet she just sat back and let her two youngest sisters handle it, fat lot of good that did.

Lynn was going to make sure that Lori never got close to her brother without her being around again.

As it got later and visiting hours were coming to a close, Lisa wanted a private moment to talk with her brother and although hesitant at first, the parents let them have their privacy.

Lincoln was a little worried over what his genius little sister was going to discuss with him. He was sure that Lisa heard him in that restaurant and that was bad. He wasn't even sure of what this was yet himself and now his sister knew about it too.

"So Lincoln, I first wanted to apologize that Lily and me snuck into your meeting with Lori and Bobby, I was against it. And second, I...I heard what you said to our eldest sister. A-And I want to help". Lisa said as she stood next to his bed and looked him in the eyes. "Y-you haven't told anyone yet right? A-And Lily didn't understand what it meant?" Lincoln worriedly asked her.

The scientist shook her head. "No I haven't informed anyone else and our youngest sibling has no idea what you were talking about. But Lori did. A-And I could see the remorse in her eyes". Lisa told him.

"You talked to her?" Lincoln asked. "Correct, I hadn't got the chance to yet and felt like she needed someone to talk to. Lily also made contact and we all discussed things until we found out about your...accident". Lisa answered. "Now...How sure are you that you're...like our eldest sister or her former boyfriend?" Lisa asked him.

Lincoln stared up to the ceiling in thought as he really worked it over in his mind. "N-Not one hundred percent sure...But...I-I don't know Lisa. I was noticing younger girls at the middle school when picking up Lucy and the twins and I don't know how to feel about it". Lincoln replied.

"I-I felt...attracted to them and I'm not sure if that...makes me a...a pedophile or not". Lincoln added. "Well brother I am going to make sure we figure it out. Together. And I will not tell anyone anything unless you give me consent to". Lisa told him.

"T-Thanks Lis but I don-...A-Actually, yeah. I'd like your help in figuring this out". Lincoln told her as he realized he needed someone, anyone on his side in all this. "Can I just say that I am glad you are requesting help from someone again'. Lisa said with a smile. "Now when you are discharged, we can talk more in depth about all this and I will help however I can". Lisa said and reached over to give her brother a hug.

Lincoln gladly returned it and Lisa bid him farewell as she left the room to join the rest of their family.

Rita walked back in and asked if her son wanted herself or his father to stay, to which he replied with a no. "I think you should go home and get some proper sleep mom. I'll be fine, really".

"Well okay honey. D-Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything". Rita said as she pointed to his phone on the side table. _"Surprised that thing didn't get busted in the crash". _Lincoln thought as he looked at the device.

* * *

After his mother left with the rest of the Louds, Lincoln grabbed his phone and powered it on. There were more than a few messages and calls from his family and friends. Some on the day of the crash and a few more in the days since.

But there was one message that caught his eye the most, it was from Lori.

_Hey...I know you're probably still out cold, but I'm just hoping that you're still doing okay. I-I'm sorry for things getting so...out of control at the restaurant. I know now just how much I screwed things up and I want to tell you from the bottom of my heart that I am so sorry. I am so damn sorry Lincoln. I...I don't deserve your forgiveness, and at this point...all I want, all I ask for...is for you to __at least__ let me be in your life __still__. I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister, but know that I love you and I hope things get better in case we never see each other again. _

Lincoln sighed heavily as his arm went limp and dropped the phone on the bed. He knew that deep down, his old sister was still in there. But it was hard for him to see anything but the devil's eyes staring back at him whenever she looked his way now. _"Of course I want to forgive her…to try and move forward...But it's so damn hard!" _Lincoln thought to himself as he slammed his fist against the mattress.

"I know that to move forward...I-I need to let people in again. B-But it's hard to be vulnerable like that after someone I trusted so much betrayed me in the worst way. To tear down these walls I've built up...I'd be leaving myself open for even more heartache and I just..." Lincoln stopped talking to himself. Hearing how small and scared his voice was terrified him.

In some ways he was still that scared eleven year-old boy from six years ago. Scared that any of his sisters could turn out like Lori, that any of his friends could betray him at a moment's notice.

And that's why he was pushing them all away...So that he didn't risk getting hurt again.

But it had to stop. Or else he'd never get better.

Wiping his eyes, Lincoln found a new determination to do better. To be better. It started today with Lisa and now he was going to work on himself to get back some semblance of the happy child he used to be. Lincoln knew that ultimately...therapy was going to be the biggest help in facing all this, and grabbed his phone to give someone a call.

"Um Dr. Lopez? H-Hi it's Lincoln Loud...Yes things are going...no they aren't really going alright. B-But I was thinking that...maybe you could help me with that?"

* * *

**Well it looks like Lincoln is going to finally let others in to help with his problems. But will he ever forgive Lori for what she's done? Or will he cut off all contact from the girl who did him wrong? Only time will tell as we dig deeper in Repairing a Bond. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and That you all stay safe out there. Until next time, see you guys and gals later. **


	10. Making the first step

**Hello dear readers and welcome to a new chapter in Repairing a Bond. I hope you all have been staying safe out there and I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Now let's check in with Lincoln to see how his new determination will work out for him. **

**And as always, thanks to all who have fav/followed the story and left a review or comment. **

* * *

**Making the first step**

It was another two days before Lincoln was able to be released from the hospital, just before the weekend hit. Lincoln was glad he could rest at home, getting tired of the hospital food and being bored out of his mind half the time.

Rita had taken the time off of work to come and bring him home, Lincoln would have to be using crutches until his leg fully healed. And on his insistence, Rita allowed him to start school that following Monday.

But before that started, Lincoln had some work to do over the weekend.

He made his family a promise that he wasn't going to be as distant as he had been, and everyone offered their ear to listen if Lincoln ever wanted to talk. The first of those lending ears was Lisa, who Lincoln needed to discuss certain...new aspects of his life with.

"So Lincoln...about what you said to Lori at the burpin' burger last week. Why do you think that you are...like her and Bobby?" Lisa asked him as he sat across from her by her desk. "W-Well...when I was picking up Lucy and the twins from the middle school...I-I was kind of...staring at some of the girls there". Lincoln admitted. "The students, not the teachers?" She asked. Lincoln just nodded his head.

"I see… and how old would you say the ones attracting your attention were?" Lisa questioned. "I-I don't know...like around the twins age maybe? I-I just...I don't know if I'm going crazy or trying to make a problem that's not really there or..." Lincoln started before trailing off.

"There are some tests I could run, not really ones that are too accurate but ones I can easily do today. And after some more questions, I'll study the results and get back to you". Lisa told him. "But I want to stress something Lincoln...after what our eldest sibling did to you...I poured hours upon hours of research on the subject". Lisa explained.

"And?" Lincoln asked. "Even if you...happen to have a similar issue like Bobby or our sister, it doesn't make you a bad person. Nor does it mean you'll ever do anything. T-That's entirely a choice that you can make".

"I-I know...but I still don't want to have to deal with it. I know Bobby still has days where his...attractions bother him". Lincoln told her. "You are going to start seeing Dr. Lopez again correct?" She asked. "Y-Yeah..." Lincoln said. "Then I would recommend talking with her. She should be able to help you more than I currently can with all of that". Lisa told him.

"For now...I am going to give you some medication to help you with your depression and anxiety that you've been so intent on handling yourself". Lisa explained.

"T-Thanks...So what was the test you wanted to run?" Lincoln asked her. "It's a visual test, I will show you some...pictures. And you will tell me how they make you feel okay?" Lisa explained. Lincoln nodded his head, "O-Okay uh, let's start I guess". Lincoln said as he sat back in his chair, looking at Lisa's computer.

"Here is the first of the images". Lisa said and Lincoln went wide-eyed when she clicked on a file. "L-Lisa! What the hell?" Lincoln asked as he covered his eyes from the picture on the screen. It was a naked picture of some young girl around Lola's age. "Lincoln I need you to look at the picture and tell me if it stimulates you in any way, this is part of the test". Lisa said.

"O-Okay fine". Lincoln groaned as he took his hand from his eyes and looked at the picture.

"Are you feeling anything that you think you shouldn't be?" Lisa asked. "N-No not really...it could just be the girl though". Lincoln suggested. "That is why I have more pictures". Lisa commented before clicking on another one.

This time it was a picture of a girl around Lucy's age. "Anything?" She asked him. "K-Kinda...I think she looks pretty cute". Lincoln said. Writing something down on her clipboard, Lisa turned to her brother. "Would you...and I know this might be difficult to answer...but would you have intercourse with her?" Lisa asked. "W-What? I...how old is she?" Lincoln asked, a small blush on his face.

"About thirteen I believe. So?" Lisa asked. "I-I don't know Lisa...maybe?" Lincoln answered. "W-Where did you get these pictures anyway? aren't they kinda...illegal to have?" Lincoln asked her. "For my research purposes I got a few and will delete them once we are done here. They didn't come from anywhere illegal if that's what you're implying". Lisa told him.

"And how about these pictures? Anything?" Lisa asked as she went through a few nude photos of older women. Lincoln squirmed in his seat a bit, definitely feeling something then. "I...I think they're hot". Lincoln embarrassingly admitted.

Writing down more information on her notepad, Lisa sighed before setting it down. "Alright well we're done with this for now...but the next part of my test is something that I know will be a little uncomfortable to talk about with me". Lisa told him. "A-And why is that?" Lincoln asked with a raised brow, not liking where this was going.

"When you...pleasure yourself". Lincoln recoiled a bit when she brought it up. "...Do you think about women your age, younger or older?" Lisa asked him. "I...I-I. Do I have to answer this?" Lincoln awkwardly asked as he looked away from his younger sister.

"To get a better understanding of this yes...so just tell me". Lisa commanded. "T-They're usually a bit older than me...a few times have been around my age as well". Lincoln said after a prolonged groan. "Okay". Lisa simply said.

"Well in my personal opinion...Right now I do not think you are like Lori or Bobby. I still recommend you talk more about this issue with Dr. Lopez but I think you should have nothing to worry about". Lisa told him as she started deleting files on her computer. "R-Really? Well that's a relief". Lincoln said, actually smiling genuinely.

"It is natural to feel something for someone a bit younger than you, it does not make you a pedophile however. But if say you have something for someone around Lily's age or something like that then it could be...". Lisa explained.

"Now unless there's something else you wish to discuss, I do have some more work to do". Lisa said as she opened a few other tabs on her pc. "N-No that was it...thank you Lisa". Lincoln said as he grabbed his crutches and started walking out of the room.

"Oh and Lincoln?" Lisa called out as he opened the door.

"Yeah?" He asked her. "Thank you for coming to talk to me...and should you require any further help...please don't hesitate to come to me". Lisa said with a smile, one of her rare loving smiles that Lincoln wished he saw more. "S-Sure thing...thanks Lis". Lincoln said as he grabbed his crutches and walked out, shutting the door.

* * *

"Hmm, still nothing..." Lincoln said as he stared at his phone. The teen had been expecting at least one message or call from his oldest sister yet nothing had been sent since his stay in the hospital.

_"__Maybe she felt it best to just leave me alone until I made contact...which is smart". _Lincoln thought to himself. He sighed heavily as he went to his room, trying to figure out what to do next. "I guess since I keep rushing to anger or fear whenever I speak to her...I should figure out how to control that". Lincoln said to himself as he figured that was one of the first things he'll talk with Dr. Lopez about.

Deep down, Lincoln understood why Lori did what she did. Her low impulse control and delusions led her down the path she took, but it still didn't make it any easier to look her in the eyes and go back to being loving siblings both wanted to be. And Lincoln was really starting to wonder if it was even possible at this point.

When all was said and done, what was left for Lori to say or do at this point? Nothing came to mind as Lincoln tried to rack his mind around the idea of forgiveness for his sister.

Maybe in the end, he couldn't forgive her. The main question Lincoln thought about now was whether he could stand to be in the same room with her, speak casually with her. Lincoln still needed someone to talk to, someone to bounce all this off of. "Oh! I know". Lincoln said as he grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

The phone rang as he hit the call button, Lincoln patiently waited for them to answer. A minute later and a voice picked up on the other end. "Hello?" They asked. "H-Hey Clyde. I was uh, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up?" Lincoln asked his best friend. "Y-Yeah, sure buddy. Where did you want to meet at?" Clyde asked him.

"Well I was kinda thinking about you coming here...since I'm still a bit hindered when it comes to getting around right now". Lincoln said. "O-Oh duh, of course. I'll be right over". Clyde told him and he hung up the phone, leaving Lincoln glad he could still count on his friend after their last encounter.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes later when Clyde showed up, being let in by Lynn and being led upstairs to Lincoln's room. "You know I keep forgetting you took this room, you should have me over more". Clyde said as he walked to the open doorway into Lincoln's room.

"Yeah...I wanted to apologize about that". Lincoln said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "About what?" Clyde questioned as he entered his friend's room and shut the door. "About being...so distant the past couple months. I...I kinda felt like I could handle it all on my own and I just didn't want you all getting caught up in my shit". Lincoln admitted.

"That's why we're here Linc, for you. So you can have someone to help you deal with all that...shit". Clyde said as he grabbed Lincoln's desk chair and moved it closer to the bed, sitting across from his friend.

"So I take it you're ready to let us in?" Clyde asked. Lincoln nodded. "Yeah, I know I need people to talk with about all this. Keeping it all to myself isn't going to help me any". Lincoln told him. "You scared us all when you got in that accident, I was so relieved when you woke up". Clyde said. "So what did you want to talk about?" Clyde asked, wondering how open his friend was going to be.

"I wanna ask you something...and I want your honest opinion. Should I forgive Lori? S-Should I let her back into my life after all that's happened?" Lincoln asked.

"Well let me ask you this back, What is it you want?" Clyde asked him. "I...I really just want everything to go back to normal. But I know it can't happen. S-So I guess...I guess what I really want is for us all to move past this". Lincoln explained.

"And if you never let Lori back into your life, whether you want her there or not, you don't feel like you can move on. So that's why you wanna keep trying?" Clyde suggested. "Y-Yeah...yes that's it. I-If I just cut her out of my life...It'll always be in the back of my mind, what if? You know". Lincoln replied.

"Well how has she seemed since she got out?" Clyde asked. "S-She...she wants to make it all right again, to try and fix it all but she can't. So I'm not sure where that leaves me and her. I'm not exactly sure what we could do at this point". Lincoln answered.

"You're going back to therapy right?" Lincoln nodded in response. "Then maybe you can do some sessions with Lori involved, Dr. Lopez might help you two find a way forward". Clyde explained. "H-Huh, that might actually work". Lincoln said.

"I don't think anyone in your family, or friends really, could forgive her for what she's done. But I know that you can't just act like she doesn't exist either, Dr. Lopez should be able to find a happy medium that works for everyone". Clyde added. "Yeah, you're right. And after that...all I gotta work on is some...anger issues and the anxiety that's been a problem for the past few months". Lincoln said.

"You talked to her since the accident?" Clyde asked him. "N-No...and she hasn't contacted me either so she knows to give me my space. I'll probably message her later, tell her about the therapy". Lincoln answered back. "Well no matter what happens, I'm here for ya buddy". Clyde told him. "T-Thanks Clyde, I really appreciate it. H-How's the job been going?" Lincoln asked him, never really bothering to ask Clyde about his life much for the past couple years.

"Oh it's been good, the extra money has been a big help. Probably gonna get a car soon with what I have saved up. Bobby's been a big help in getting me started there". Clyde answered.

The two sat there talking about their personal lives, school and other topics as the time flew by, it being almost six in the afternoon when Clyde had to head home. "I'll see you later buddy, Thanks again for coming". Lincoln said as Clyde started leaving his room. "Of course, anytime you wanna talk you just gotta ask, or if you just wanna hang out I'm down". Clyde told him in response.

* * *

After his friend left, Lincoln laid in bed, waiting for Lynn Sr. to get home and start making dinner. While he waited, Lincoln picked up his phone and started typing out a message.

_"__Hey Lori, um I just got done talking with Clyde and he had a good idea on a way we could move forward. How would you feel about going to a therapy session with me sometime soon?" _Lincoln text his sister.

It was over five minutes before Lincoln got a response. The teen figured she was too stunned that he even text her at first to offer up a reply.

_"Hey Linc. Yeah that sounds great. Just tell me the time and place. I'm glad you're okay and I can't wait to see you again. I'm sorry for being the reason you got hurt again..." _Lincoln stared at the reply and felt a twinge of guilt about Lori thinking she was the cause of his hospital stay.

_"You weren't the reason. I was being reckless and just drove into traffic. I...look I'm going to be honest, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for what you did. But I do want you in my life and hope that we can find some way to move forward. The fact that you've done nothing but try and help me so far has made that a bit easier". _Lincoln hit send and waited for the reply. Hearing the front door open and figured his dad was home. A few moments later and his phone dinged.

_"I know, I figured you'd never be able to forgive me for it, nor did I expect you to. All I want is to be a part of the family again. To prove to you all that I got help and will never lose control like that again. I love you Lincoln, the way a sister should only, and I'm going to do what I can to prove that". _Lincoln couldn't help but smile as he read those words, taking these baby steps towards their healing felt good, and Lincoln just hoped they could keep it going face-to-face.

"_Dad's home, gonna have some dinner in a bit. I'll text you whenever I figure out the day and time for our next meeting. Ttyl". _Lincoln sent the message and put his phone on his nightstand.

The teen grabbed his crutches and left his room, heading downstairs to maybe help his dad with dinner and get his mind off of things for a bit. It was just the first day in this new outlook he had, but it was already making him feel a little bit better. Lincoln couldn't believe that he thought the answer to all his problems was to just shut himself off from everyone and try to go it on his own, today proved that wasn't the case.

He still had plenty of work to do, but at least now he had an idea on what steps to take next.

* * *

**And there we go, Lincoln's first day on a new path. Will this be the way that leads him towards healing? Signs seem to point that way. Only time will tell what life holds in store for Lincoln Loud next. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all next time on Repairing A Bond. **

**Stay safe out there everyone. **


	11. Step in the right direction

**Hello dear readers. Hope you've all been staying safe and sorry it's been almost a month since the last chapter. Been super busy as of late. But enough about that, today I bring you a new chapter in Repairing a bond. **

**We're getting closer to the end on this story, with probably about five or so chapters left. I wanted to take a quick second and say thank you to all the people who have favorited/followed the story so far. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. **

* * *

**Step in the right direction**

It was a new day in Royal Woods, and for one Loud family member, it was the next day in his plan to move forward. Having got some reassurance from his sister Lisa the day before, Lincoln felt a little better about his future.

And because of his talk with Clyde, he now felt hopeful about being able to actually move forward towards that future, instead of just running in place with his issues. Now that he had the date and time set up for his visit with Dr. Lopez, Lincoln just had to message Lori and let her know when to show up.

Opening up his phone, Lincoln clicked on the conversation he's had with his eldest sister and started typing up his text.

_"__Hey Lori, I set up a meeting with Dr. Lopez on Wednesday, it'll be after school at Five in the afternoon...I, uh, I hope to see you there". _Lincoln only had to wait a minute for Lori to reply, his phone dinging when the message was received.

_"Of course I'll be there. I literally can't wait to see how it goes. I hope you have a good few days at school till then. Even though I think you should be home resting for a few more days. Anyways, I love you, and I'll see you on Wednesday". _Lincoln finished reading the message with a small smile on his face, hoping that this therapy session is just what he was needing.

"Well I guess I should get my stuff ready for tomorrow, then have the rest of the day to relax. It should be fun to see everyone's faces again". Lincoln said to himself as he limped over to his desk, grabbing his backpack off the floor and making sure all his books and supplies were in there.

Once he was sure everything was set and ready to go, Lincoln booted up his computer to kill some time while he waited for dinner to be ready.

Going through some of his files, Lincoln found a folder he had forgotten about. It held some of his concept sketches for characters he had designed. "Huh, I guess I kinda neglected this stuff over the past year". Lincoln said aloud as he looked through the various drawings he had made, forgetting how proud he was over a few of them.

"Whatcha doing big bro?" Lincoln turned around to see his baby sister Lily standing in his doorway, her hands held behind her back. "Oh nothing much Lily. Just...looking through some old drawings is all". Lincoln told her as he waved his hand at her to invite her in. "See?" Lincoln asked as he pointed to some of the files on his computer.

"Oh wow, I haven't seen these before. When did you make them?" She asked her brother. "Well uh, I-It's been a while. Probably over a year since I last drew anything". Lincoln told her.

"Why'd you stop? You're so good!" Lily complimented him. "You even have a couple trophies for the stuff you did before. You should start drawing again". Lily added, smiling widely at Lincoln.

"I...I think you're right. It's been too long since I did anything with this talent. Not to mention that it was a helpful distraction sometimes". Lincoln said as his hand went to the mouse and he scrolled through a few more files of his art. "A distraction from what?" Lily asked, raising a brow as she looked up at him.

"From...well, just from stuff I didn't want to think about. B-But it became a nice hobby on it's own and I started discovering how natural it came to me. A-And I had actually forgotten about this...but it was something I wanted to make a living off of". Lincoln said as his mind wandered to how much the drawing actually helped him mentally.

After the night Lori attacked him, Lincoln's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, his feelings so mixed up that he didn't know how he really felt. But after some recommendations from Dr. Lopez, the boy had tried out a few hobbies.

One of those hobbies, was drawing. It was a simple distraction at first, not really anything too special. But as time went on, Lincoln discovered he had a penchant for art, and was getting better and better at it as he honed his craft. Pretty soon, the boy was drawing original characters and artwork that resembled his favorite comic series, Ace Savvy. It became a nice form of expression for feelings he was ignoring and gave him an outlet.

On the Doctor's insistence, and that of his parents, Lincoln entered some of his pieces into a competition. He didn't win but he did get second place, and for his first time in a contest like this, that was more than enough for him.

The next time he went to compete it was a bit different than the first. The contestants were required to draw an original character design within the allotted time. And that was what Lincoln had been excelling at for the past few months in preparation. Recalling a design he had drawn a week beforehand, Lincoln recreated his character, a villain to rival Ace Savvy himself and won the competition.

But after that, Lincoln stopped competing, and a year after that, stopped drawing all together. His parents and siblings tried to find out why, hoping that he'd open up to them. But Lincoln had shut down for the most part, started withdrawing himself from the people he was closest with.

Something changed inside him and it was all because of fears about himself that seemed to be unfounded. The anger and fear over possibly being like his sister, it hurt him almost as much as that night.

Lincoln couldn't go to his family with it either, who knows how they'd react. His parents might try to separate him from his younger sisters, fearing he might be a danger to them like Lori was to him. So the ashen-haired child did the only thing he could think of. Held it all inside.

He kept his friends and family at arms length so they wouldn't figure out his secret, in addition to seeing it as keeping them safe. But now, as he sat there with his baby sister Lily, looking at all his previous artwork, Lincoln realized how foolish he was being. Maybe he wasn't like Lori or Bobby, maybe it was just his own fear and worry pushing his mind in that direction. Making him obsessed over nothing.

But now, Lincoln wasn't going to dwell on that subject anymore, instead he was going to focus on getting back to how he was before shutting himself off. At least back then he was making actual progress.

"Y-You alright Lincoln?" Lily asked as as she watched him stare at the computer screen with blank eyes, like his mind was somewhere else. "Huh? O-Oh yea. Sorry Lilybug I just kinda zone out there for a moment. So how're you doing today?" Lincoln asked, changing the subject. "I'm doing great! Now that you're out of the hospital and you seem really happy the past couple days...I-It's nice". Lily said with a big grin.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm glad my speedy recovery helped brighten your mood. So I haven't really asked lately, how's school been?" Lincoln asked her. The girl smiled before going into much detail about her day to day school activities and all the friends she had there.

* * *

Across town, Lori was sitting on the couch in Bobby's apartment, mulling over the interview she had the next day. It wasn't anything fancy, hell it was just a lowly stocking position in a grocery store.

But the way her job search has been going, the girl wondered if she'd even get that. All the places she applied for turned her away as soon as they found out what she went to jail for.

How the hell was she supposed to start her life over when no one would give her a chance at a job? Lori sighed as she contemplated whether she should even show up for the interview. Her train of thought was interrupted when Bobby entered the apartment, with more than a few bags of groceries in his arms.

"O-Oh here, let me help you with that". Lori said as she rushed off the couch to his aid. Grabbing a few of the bags, Lori took them over to the kitchen counter.

"Thanks Lori, It's a pain getting up those steps with all these bags, I tell you what". Bobby said as he set the rest of the groceries down behind her. "No problem Bobby. So um, I'm gonna be seeing Lincoln again on Wednesday...With his therapist". Lori informed him.

"Really? Well that's good, I'm glad you and Lincoln are still trying to find a way forward. Shows that he does really still care about you in spite of everything". Bobby told her with a reassuring smile.

"Y-Yeah. Lord knows I don't deserve it either". Lori replied as she sat back down on the couch. "What are you talking about? Of course you do". Bobby said, putting some items in the fridge. "I screwed my own brother Bobby, I don't think anyone believes I deserve anything but a lifetime prison sentence and then a one-way ticket to hell". Lori said, her anguish evident in her tone as she stared dejectedly at the ground.

"Lori you did your time, and I think that it shows. You...you went through nearly the same thing he did while in jail. Don't try to deny it either. And you've shown your remorse ten times over. You deserve this second chance to live your life". Bobby told her, finishing putting the groceries up and sitting by her on the couch.

"What you did was wrong, inexcusable yea. But You've accepted that what happened was wrong, and are focused on trying to make things right. No matter how hard it is". Bobby said as he looked into her eyes.

Eyes which were now filling with tears. "Tell that to all the people who'd rather see me dead or rotting in jail. I-I can't even get a stupid job that kids in high-school do with ease. It's not even worth going to this stupid interview I have tomorrow cause it'll just be another rejection". Lori said, feeling like everything was falling apart.

"Hey don't say that. You don't know for sure...and besides you can't give up now". Bobby told her. "And why not?" She asked back. "Because...Because Lincoln still hasn't given up on you two. I-If he can keep trying after all that's happened, then you owe it to him and yourself to keep going too". Bobby told her.

"Y-You're right, I...I'll keep trying. I'm going to hold true to the promise I made everyone that I'm not that same girl who gave up and took the easy road. I'm going to fight this time, fight so that I can show Lincoln and everyone else that I am in control and I can do this". Lori said, a newfound determination igniting in her just like it finally had in her brother.

* * *

It was the start of a new week, and Lincoln's first day back to school since his accident.

Rita had taken a few days off of work to make sure her son got to school all right, not wanting him to have to take the bus just yet. She was also hoping she could get Lincoln to change his mind on the drive over, really wanting him to stay home a couple more days at least.

"It's fine mom, really. The pain's been gone for a couple days now so I don't need the pills and I've gotten used to using my crutches. I'll be good". Lincoln told her.

"I just worry about you honey. I don't want you to overdue everything. there's nothing wrong with taking a couple more days". Rita said, slowly realizing that there was no way to change her son's mind. "I know but I think I really should be back at school, it would help me focus on other things. Instead of being trapped in my own head worrying over things I don't need to be thinking about". Lincoln replied, trying to be more open than he has in the past.

"O-Oh...I didn't think of it like that. I-I understand, and so long as you call me if anything comes up, then I guess I'm fine with this". Rita said, a small smile on her face as she looked over to her son.

A few minutes later and they had arrived at Royal Woods high, and Lincoln awkwardly exited the vehicle. "Bye mom. I love you and I'll see ya later". Lincoln said as he waved bye to her. "You too honey, have a good day". She replied before driving away back to the Loud home.

"Yo Linc!". The teen heard someone call out from behind him. "I didn't know if you'd actually show up or not". His best friend Clyde said as he walked up to him. "Hey Clyde. Y-Yea I couldn't really stay cooped up inside all day ya know? Needed to get my mind off things for a bit". Lincoln told him.

"Gotcha, well let's go chill with the guys for a bit before the bell rings". Clyde said as him and Lincoln walked through the school to meet up with their usual circle of friends.

The two found Rusty, Liam and Zach hanging out close to Lincoln's first class, which he was thankful for. At least now he'd have to walk less to get to it on time once the bell rung.

"Oh man dude! I knew you ended up in the hospital but I didn't know the accident was that bad". Zach commented as he watched Lincoln and Clyde walk up to them. "Eh, it all just looks worse than it actually was. Nothing major besides the busted leg". Lincoln said with a reassuring smile.

"Well I'm glad you're back man, we missed ya last week". Liam told him. "Yeah...um, guys, I...I wanted to apologize". Lincoln said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Apologize for what dude?" Liam asked back.

"For how I've been acting the past few months...hell for the past year really". Lincoln started. "I...I know I haven't really been the best friend, haven't really been hanging out or talking with all of you like I used to. I...I wanted to say sorry for not really _being here_". Lincoln said, hoping he was getting his point across.

"Oh, well...it's fine Linc. After, well after what you went through, it was only natural that it affected you as much as it did. We figured you'd be open and talkative when you were ready". Liam said. "So...I take it you acknowledging the way you've been, and the vibe you're giving off now. That you're at that point?" Rusty asked.

"I...I am. I know I can't shut myself off from all of the people who care about me anymore. And that includes you all, you guys have stuck by me for all these years and...I couldn't ask for better friends". Lincoln told them, a wide smile on his face.

"Well of course Lincoln. You can't break this group up. We're here for each other, and that includes you". Zach told him. Before the group could get deeper into their 'reunion' the school bell rang through the halls. "I guess we'll continue this on lunch. I'll see you guys then". Lincoln said as he readjusted himself on his crutches and started walking to class.

* * *

The days went by and pretty soon, it was time for Lincoln's appointment with Dr. Lopez. The first visit he was going to in over two years, not to mention the fact that Lori was going to be there.

Sure he was the one to set it up in the first place, but now that the time had come, the nerves were getting to him. As he walked through the building to Dr. Lopez's office, Lincoln wondered if Lori was already waiting, or if she was going to show up at all.

Part of him hoped that she wasn't going to be there, as much as he wanted to move forward, his old ways of spinning in place were still a clear and present force.

_ "Come on Lincoln. You can't go back to that again, if you want to move past all of this and start actually living life, then you gotta go in there and face this". _Lincoln told himself as he tried to hype himself up.

A couple minutes later and Lincoln was standing in the waiting lobby of Lopez's office...with Lori sitting in one of the chairs across from him.

"H-Hey Lincoln. You look like you're feeling better". Lori said as she awkwardly waved at her brother. "Um, y-yea. Main issue now is the uh, the leg". Lincoln told her as he moved to sit in a seat on the opposite side of the room. "Sorry I was the one to put you in that situation. I-I...heh, seems like all I do with you now is apologize...". Lori said as she looked off to the side in shame.

"I-It's alright, it wasn't that bad, should only be in this cast about two to three more weeks". Lincoln told her. Lori opened her mouth to reply but the sibling's conversation was cut short when Dr. Lopez walked into the room, inviting them into her office.

The two Louds got up and followed her, sitting down in two chairs set a few feet apart, while Dr. Lopez sat across from them.

"So...it's been a bit since your last visit Lincoln, and it's nice to meet you Lori. I've uh, heard a lot about you". She said as she started the conversation. "I-I'm sure it's mostly been bad..." Lori said as she rubbed her arm. "Oh not at all. I mean, yes Lincoln has told me all about...that night of course. But he's also told me of the way you were before all that. And even a bit of how you were after. Then of course there is another patient who spoke highly of you often..." Dr. Lopez told her.

"I think I already know who you mean..." Lori replied. "So Lincoln, how have you been since our last visit?" Dr. Lopez asked the teen as she got out her notebook, starting a timer on her watch. "Well I've been up and down...if I'm being honest, mostly down. This past month has been the worst of it". Lincoln admitted.

"Well that's to be expected given what was going on. And how has having Lori out of jail and in contact with you been going?" She asked. Lincoln shot a nervous glance in his sister's direction before giving a heavy sigh and explaining.

"Well...It's been confusing mostly. I...I want to move forward in our relationship, maybe try to get back some of the bond we used to share. B-But every time I talk with her face-to-face, I-It all just goes sideways. I...I don't really know how I feel about her half the time". Lincoln said. "Sideways how? As in you getting scared? Or angry?" Dr. Lopez asked.

"Y-Yeah...I don't really have much control over it. My emotions just flare up anytime something related to what happened back then comes up. I-It's how I got in the accident, I lost it and got so angry, drove right past a red light into oncoming traffic while I was lost in my own head". Lincoln told her. "I see". Dr. Lopez responded, writing something down in her book.

"As I've told you before, getting over something like this takes time, and for some, it can be a lot of time. But the fact that you're already talking to your sister speaks volumes I feel. It shows you want to move forward, whether you are actually ready to or not". She said. "Has Lori been remorseful ever since that night? Has she shown you that she's changed or wants to make it all up?" Dr. Lopez asked him.

"I...I mean she's told me time and time again how sorry she is. B-But no matter how many times I hear it, it doesn't change how I feel. It doesn't do anything. And I don't really know what she could do to show me that she's better". Lincoln said, looking down at the ground, his sister doing the same, feeling like she was never going to be back in her brother's good graces.

"Lori". Dr. Lopez called out to get the woman's attention. "Y-Yes?" Lori asked. "I briefly spoke with the counselor in the prison about the progress you've made over the years...but I wanted to ask you about something else". She said. "O-Okay, what about?" Lori replied.

"I wanted to know what prison was like for you? What happened on a day to day basis? How did the other inmates treat you? And in your own words, how has it changed you?" Dr. Lopez questioned.

"Um, okay. W-Well I guess I should start at the beginning..." Lori said.

* * *

**Sorry to cut it off there but I felt it was a good stopping point for the rest that I have planned. Next chapter will take a look into what jail was exactly like for Lori. And if you know anything about how people like her are treated in prison, then you can expect a heavy chapter to come. **

**I hope you all liked the chapter and feel free to leave any comments, positive or criticizing. Just keep it all civil. And feel free to check out my other stories if you're new to my stuff. Finally branched out into another fandom and have an avatar story out, with hopefully a new chapter for it soon. **

**Until next time, stay safe guys and gals. **


	12. Paying the consequences

**Hello dear readers. I'm on vacation from work this week so I'll be trying to cram out a few chapters for my stories. I hope you've all been staying safe and enjoyed the last chapter. We're in the homestretch now, probably about three more chapters left. **

**Now we get into what prison was like for Lori those six years she was incarcerated. Needless to say, language and mentions of assault will be present.**

**Supersonicbros123: Stay tuned, Stella may or may not be making another appearance before the end. **

**Dreadedcandiru2: You aren't wrong, it might just be the revelation he was needing. **

* * *

**Paying the consequences**

There was no court date, no fight for her to go to jail. Lori Loud gave herself up willingly, knowing that she needed to own up to what she did to her brother and face the consequences for her actions.

After turning herself in to the Royal Woods police station, there was only a short amount of time between then to when she was fully incarcerated in the jail.

Once she went through processing, Lori was shown the cell she was going to be calling home for the next six or so years. And the person she'd be sharing that home with, Lori just hoped she was going to be nice. But judging by the look on the girl's face, Lori figured she wasn't going to have it that easy.

"Enjoy your stay Loud, your roomie here loves to meet the new people". The guard said to her before chuckling to herself and walking away. Lori frowned at them before turning back to her cellmate. Hoping to make a good first impression, she smiled at her before putting her stuff on the bottom bunk. "H-Hi there...My name is Lo-"

"I don't care what name you got. In here there's only one thing you go by". The girl said back to her. "U-Um okay...W-What is that?" Lori asked. "My bitch". She stated. "O-Oh..." Lori gulped and knew she was going to be in for a rough time, she just hoped that none of the other inmates found out why she was in here, otherwise she might not survive long.

"S-So what's your name?" Lori asked, still hoping to be as nice as possible and not piss off the mean looking ladies in here. "It's Becca, and if you don't mind I was enjoying some peace and quiet. So either go socialize with someone else or sit down and shut the hell up". Her cellmate told her.

Lori frowned, she realized that this girl wasn't interested in being friends, and Lori wondered how their "relationship" was going to be since they'd be sharing a cell together for the next six or so years. Figuring she'd try to make some friends outside of her cell, Lori got up and headed out into the central area between all the cells, a few tables scattered around the room. There were a few inmates chattering among themselves, the groups being obvious from first glances.

Lori knew that if she was going to survive in here, she was going to need to find people who could have her back. From what she saw on cop shows, Lori figured she'd need protection from the others in here who would take advantage of her smaller build.

Walking over to a trio of girls who looked to be close to her age, Lori introduced herself, trying to make a good first impression. "Hey there. I'm Lori, w-would you girls uh...mind if I joined you?" Lori awkwardly asked as she waved and smiled at the inmates. The one in the middle just started laughing before looking Lori in the eyes, smirking at the girl.

"I guess you're the fresh meat around here?" She asked Lori. The Loud girl just nodded in response. "Y-Yeah...new and uh, all alone. Was hoping to make some friends". Lori told her.

"Well lucky for you, you came to the right people first. A bunch of these other bitches here will just use you for their amusement. But before we decide to let you be our friend, tell me...what did you do to get in here?" The girl asked. "O-Oh uh...well let's just say I fell under the spell of love and did some stupid stuff cause of it. Got caught by the cops while my boyfriend ran". Lori answered, coming up with a vague but reasonable response that the trio would hopefully not dig further into.

"Aw hell, I'm in here for almost the same reason. Fell in love with some idiot who didn't really care for me...Then I murdered his ass when he tried to double-cross me during a robbery. That led me in here". The girl to Lori's left told her, and Lori had to do her best to hide her disgust at the girl's casual mention of killing her ex.

But in all honesty, could she say what she did was worse? Lori suddenly felt more guilt than she already had, knowing that most people would view her crime as more vile than murder.

"Well new girl I tell ya what. Hang out with us for a bit, maybe share some more about yourself and I think we can help you get better acquainted with this place". The main girl said. "R-Really? Okay cool. So um, whats your guys' names?" Lori asked the three.

"My name's Beatrice, that's Lexxie and this one's Jo-Anne". The girl in the middle said as she pointed to the girl on her left and right respectively. "Cool. So um, what do you guys usually do around here?" Lori asked.

* * *

The day went by and so far it seemed like everything was going to be at least somewhat alright for the eldest Loud child. At least that's what she thought. By the end of the day it was time for all the inmates to be confined to their cells for night time, and Lori was quickly reminded of the main thorn in her side at the moment.

Her roommate, Becca. The girl hadn't spoken to her after their first encounter and Lori considered herself lucky, especially with how the girl was acting now. "I'm sorry, I don't know how your shit ended up in the toilet, musta been blown over there by the wind or somethin". Becca said with a shrug as she laid in her bed, watching Lori pull her extra clothes and toiletries out of the metal toilet.

"I haven't done anything but try to be nice and then stay out of your way the entire day, why the hell did you do that?" Lori angrily asked her. "Are you accusing me of doing it? I told you it was the wind. You calling me a liar?" The girl asked as she jumped off her bunk and got in Lori's face.

"N-No...I-I mean...Sorry, I'm just mad at it is all...I'm not blaming you". Lori said, immediately backing down after being confronted by the girl.

"That's what I thought". Becca said as she took a few steps back. Lori walked past her and got into her bunk, hoping to just get some sleep and be ready for whatever the next day held. "Um excuse me?" Becca said, drawing Lori's attention back to the girl. "W-What?" Lori asked, feeling like she missed something.

"You just gonna go to bed without giving me my goodnight kiss?" Becca asked. "G-Goodnight...what? I'm not doing that". Lori said, laughing as she felt like the girl was joking with her.

But the hard slap delivered to the side of her face proved that her roommate wasn't joking. As Lori held the side of her face, she looked back at Becca. "Well I'm waiting..." She said and Lori just kept staring at her. "Bitch don't make me strike you again". Becca said as she held her hand up.

"N-No wait...I-Okay". Lori said in defeat. She got on her knees and leaned up in bed, moving towards the girl to give her a quick peck on the cheek. But that wasn't enough for her roommate, who roughly grabbed Lori's face and brought her lips to her own. Lori struggled a bit, but didn't want to incur anymore of the girl's wrath, Becca just held her in place as she made out with Lori.

A minute later and the girl let go of Lori, who fell back against her bed, a few tears welling up in her eyes.

"Just remember, you my bitch. I own you and that means you do what I say". Becca said before jumping onto her bunk and laying down, leaving Lori to cry herself asleep below her.

* * *

The next few days went well enough, with Lori not running into anymore problems with her roommate so long as she didn't say no to her. But it was on the fifth night incarcerated that Becca wasn't satisfied with just a goodnight kiss anymore. "Oh come on girl. It's not like you got a man waiting on the outside for ya anymore. Just let me have my fun and you can go to sleep". Becca said as she pawed at Lori's prison uniform.

"N-No, please just stop". Lori begged, and it was at this point her mind flashed to her brother. The tears in his eyes and his pleading for her to stop. Lori's hands went limp at her sides as she let Becca do what she wanted knowing that in the end, this is what she deserved.

_**"**__**That's right, this is where you belong. This is what you deserve for how you treated Lincoln". **_That voice in the back of her head had returned, reminding her that this was all her own doing. Lori had made her bed and now it was time for her to lay in in.

As she laid there, her clothes being pulled off and Becca's hands roaming her body as they pleased, Lori understood how her brother felt. She had felt remorse for what she did but it wasn't until now that she realized just how much she screwed things up...just how much she hurt Lincoln.

Lori told her group of friends the next day, and the trio told her they'd take care of Becca. The girl was relieved when she heard that, but it wasn't until that afternoon that she found out the price she'd have to pay for her roommate to back off. Lori was told that for the service they provided her, she'd have to provide a service of equal value for them.

She traded in one cruel inmate for three as they too had their fun with the girl.

* * *

After the first week, Lori finally got the first visit from her family. Her mom and dad both showed up, and Lori did her best to act like everything was fine. "It was just a small disagreement is all, I'm fine mom really. I can't even feel it anymore". Lori said, referencing the bruise on her face.

"Honey do I need to talk to the guards in here? They shouldn't be letting something like this-" Rita began only for her daughter to quickly interrupt.

"N-No! No mom, really. I-It's fine". Lori said. "O-Okay, but if I see another mark like that, I'm talking to them". Rita told her. "S-So other than that...how has the first week been?" Lynn Sr. asked. "I-It's been...alright for the most part, made a few friends. I start talking with the counselor here tomorrow. I...I think that I'm going to be alright. I just hope that everyone can forgive me for what I did". Lori told her father.

"I'm sure they will, it might take some time but I think your sisters...and brother will be able to". Rita said with a reassuring smile.

The next day, Lori had her meeting with the jail's counselor, who would hopefully help her get her mind right. "Hello Lori, how are you feeling today?" The doctor asked her as he got out his notebook.

"I'm uh, fine I guess". Lori answered back. "And you've been adjusting to things in here well enough I assume?" he asked. "A-As well as can be expected. I-It's uh, different in here". She told him. "Understandable...so, let's talk about why you're here".

Lori sighed as the elephant in the room was brought up. "Yea, I'm here because I...because I hurt my brother. I...I thought he would like it and I lost control". Lori said.

"But do you feel in control now? If you were still out there, at home. Do you think you'd do it again?" The doctor asked. "I...I don't know. I really don't. I know it was wrong now, I do. B-But I can still...feel a part of me inside that...that wants to..."

"It's alright Lori, you can say what you want to in here. I'm here to help you work through these thoughts and feelings and get you to a place where you aren't a danger to yourself or anyone else". The doctor told her after writing something down. "I can tell you that coming here of your own volition, knowing what you did was wrong, it's a big first step".

"It feels like I'm still that same monster who snuck into her brother's room though. W-When I look in the mirror sometimes, I just see a part of me that wants to screw her brother and make him mine". Lori told him. "I...I know how he felt that night though and I don't want to do that to him again. B-But I...I know that deep down inside that part is always going to be there". Lori started to break down, tears falling from her eyes.

The doctor handed her a box of tissues. "I've dealt with people of a similar mindset Ms. Loud. Ones who...have deep rooted feelings such as yours but really don't want to act on them. I helped them get to a place of control and I'm sure I can help you do the same".

Lori prayed that he was right, because she knew that even after going through some of what Lincoln felt that night...that she would still lose control and do it again given the chance. She was far from better, but that's why she was here, to fix things and get to a better place, so that she'd never hurt Lincoln again.

* * *

As time went on in the prison, Lori had become accustomed to the repeated "favors" She had to give her trio of fellow inmates. It was easy to accept something like that when she saw what the alternative was. The way some of the people got treated in here was a crime in and of itself, if you didn't have anyone to back you up then it'd be you at the bottom of the food chain.

And eventually, her group asked for the "favors" less frequently, and Lori believed that things were steadily getting better.

She was gaining a better handle on her feelings over Lincoln and not perverting the familial love that she held for him before it all got screwed in her head. Lori still had five years to go in her sentence but she was sure that with how good things were going now that she might be allowed out sooner on good behavior.

But as she would soon find out, life has a funny way of throwing a wrench into the best laid plans.

It happened on what seemed like a normal day. Lori was following her group out to the courtyard for the recreational time in their day. As the group was walking towards the yard to get some much needed fresh air, Lori suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

Lori was overcome with white hot pain as whatever stabbed her was twisted in her side before being roughly pulled out. The Loud girl let out a scream as the shiv was then stabbed in her stomach, it all happened so fast that Lori couldn't comprehend what was happening. As she collapsed to the floor holding her wounds, the rest of the train of inmates realized what was happening and knew what to do next.

Everyone lined up against the wall, their hands in the air as the guards rushed over to Lori. Looking around, her vision blurred by tears, the girl could faintly make out her roommate Becca grinning down at her. The pain being too much, Lori passed out, the last thing she saw before blacking out was the guards turning her over to inspect her wounds, calling for a medic.

It was later in the night when Lori came to, her eyes opening as they adjusted to the light of the clinic. The girl went to sit up but hissed in pain as she felt a stinging pain in her stomach. Looking down, Lori saw her abdomen wrapped in bandages, with gauze pads in two spots to staunch the bleeding.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't move Ms. Loud". She heard a voice call out from her left. "Huh? H-hello?" Lori asked as she looked to the side. "It's alright, I'm Doctor Jackson, you met me during your first week here, remember?" The man asked as he grabbed a clipboard.

"O-Oh...yea I do. W-What happened?" Lori asked him, her mind still fuzzy.

"You were stabbed in the gut and side by a crude knife. It was your cellmate Becca". The doctor told her, writing down something on the clipboard before setting it down and grabbing a small flashlight from his pocket. "Please follow the light for me". He said as he waved the light in front of her eyes. "W-Why did she? I-Is it bad?" Lori asked as she followed the light with her eyes.

"Nothing too bad no. The knife didn't go too far, so there was hardly any internal damage. We stitched the puncture wounds up and have you on antibiotics. The worst of it is over, you just need to rest up here for the next couple days at least while we monitor for any other complications". Dr. Jackson explained.

"From what I know, you'll probably be left alone in your cell for now until someone new comes along. Becca is in isolation for now so don't worry about her". Jackson said. "D-Did she say why she did it?" Lori asked, already fearing the worst.

"I'm afraid some, if not all of the inmates at this point found out why you were incarcerated. We think it was one of the guards but have no proof on it...Well, I'm sure of who it is at least". Jackson told her. "W-Who?" Lori asked. "It's not my place to get in the middle of it. If anything else happens I will speak to the warden though".

"T-Thank you…I just hope no one else feels as strongly as Becca about this". Lori said as she laid her head back against the pillow. _**"**__**Oh I'm sure everyone out there is just waiting to finish the job now". **_Lori shook her head, not wanting to think about that very likely possibility.

"I'll let you rest up now. Don't worry, not everyone in here lets the prisoners run wild like that". Jackson said.

But as the years went by, Lori found it hard to believe those words.

Repeated assaults, a few trips to the infirmary, and constant verbal insults being tossed her way, Lori didn't know if she was going to make it to the end of her sentence. The only saving grace she received was when Lori was transferred to a different cell block.

There she found a new group of people who helped her survive. Two of them were in for similar crimes as Lori, and both were as repentant as she was. And the two didn't believe in the constant suffering the other inmates subjected them to for a mistake they were doing their best to move past.

With only one year left in her sentence, Lori could finally see a light at the end of the tunnel. She had all but abandoned her old feelings she held for Lincoln, the help of the prison psychiatrist getting her to a place she was in control.

But now it was getting close to the real work to make up for what she did. Once she was on the outside, Lori knew she was going to have to prove to her family that she was changed. It had been too long since she even saw her brother though, and part of her wondered if he even wanted her to be in his life anymore.

Hell, the only people to visit her anymore were her mom, Bobby, and occasionally her dad and Leni. Everyone else had stopped seeing her long ago. Like her brother, Lori assumed they all didn't want her in their lives anymore. And she couldn't blame them.

Lori just hoped that when she got out, her friends and family at least gave her the chance to have at least a fraction of the bond she used to have with them all.

* * *

**Present day**

"So...yeah. N-Not the best six years of my life". Lori said as she finished recounting what prison was like for her, how it was hell even before they discovered what she did.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that. It must have been hard". Dr. Lopez said.

Sniffling, Lori nodded her head. "I-It was...but I think it was also necessary for me. A-All of what happened in there...it was a wake-up call for me. I think I needed to go through it all to really realize just how much I screwed things up. It...It gave me perspective". Lori told her.

"Y-You...you ended up going to the infirmary. More than once?" Lincoln asked, his wide eyes cast to the floor as he realized just what happened to his sister.

"I...I asked mom and dad not to tell any of you. I didn't want anyone to worry...not that any of you would though". Lori said as she used a tissue to wipe her eyes. "O-Of course I would've! I...I had no idea..." Lincoln snapped as he turned to face her. "I...If I can't….I-I think I need some air". Lincoln said as his breathing became uneven.

"Lincoln are you okay?" Dr. Lopez asked as she set her notepad on her desk.

"I-I, I just need to get out of here". Lincoln quickly said as he grabbed his crutches and hobbled out of the room before Lori or Dr. Lopez could stop him.

"Lincoln wait!" Lori called out after him. "He just needs to process all of it. It was...a lot. What you just told us...he had no knowledge of any of it". Dr. Lopez said. "Give him a few minutes and then go follow him. I'm sure he'll be fine, and more open to the idea that you've really changed". She told Lori.

"What makes you so sure?" Lori asked, not really feeling like her little story could change things like that. "Knowing what you went through after hurting him, your experiences will help him see that you have paid the price for your mistake, so to speak". Dr. Lopez explained. "He just needs the time to think it all over, to really understand how what you went through...changed you".

"O-Okay...I hope you're right. U-Um, while I have you here...do you have any openings anytime soon?" Lori asked, intending to unload more than what she already had today in a later session.

After talking it over with Dr. Lopez, Lori walked outside the office, hoping to see Lincoln just sitting on the nearby bench. But to her surprise, her brother was nowhere in sight. This made Lori a little concerned given what happened the last time Lincoln ran off suddenly.

Not to mention that Dr. Lopez's office wasn't exactly in the best of neighborhoods.

* * *

A block away, Lincoln was moving down the sidewalk, his mind trying to sort through all the jumbled mess of thoughts and feelings in his head. He just needed to clear his head, but didn't want his sister showing up before he had the time to work through everything.

But he should still at least text her and let her know he'll be back. _"I did just kinda storm off suddenly, she's probably going to be_ worried". Lincoln thought to himself as he pulled out his phone.

"Hey there kid, you got a minute?" Someone off to the alley on his right called out.

* * *

**Well it looks like Lori's little confession of her stay in prison was the jolt Lincoln needed to hear. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update my other two stories this week as well as get a couple chapters out in the new story I'll be starting, Heated Waters. **

**Some of you may already know it was MrRainbow's story before he discontinued it, but I'll be adopting it and making sure it gets the ending it deserves. For those of you new to my stuff feel free to take a look at my other stories and competed works. As always, feedback both positive and negative is welcome, just keep it civil. **

**Until next time, stay safe guys and gals. **


	13. The way back

**Hello dear readers! I hope y'all have been staying safe out there. Today I bring you the next thrilling chapter in the story. We're close to the end now, one more chapter after this and maybe an epilogue if i feel like it needs it. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**GrandPhoenixSpirit: Well for the most part, Lynn is all bark and no bite. There might still be a small part of her that cares about Lori and wouldn't do anything to actually kill her. **

**Tristen: Yeah, I'm sure others felt bad for her over last chapter too. Oh and to answer your question from a comment of yours on another story, I will actually be making a m-rated Halloween story soon. It'll be out by Halloween night at the latest. **

**guest: Yeah I tried to not to have the jumps be too jarring but it is what it is. For future reference I'll be trying to come up with better transitions when jumping between many different scenes like that. And I agree about some good stories being left unfinished, Which is why I will also announce here that I'll be doing another one of Rainbow's stories. A sick Sinful Pleasure, so be on the lookout for that in the future.**

**Writersblock159: I hope I don't disappoint with the finale then.**

**Now without further ado, let's get to the story. **

* * *

**The way back**

A couple blocks away from Dr. Lopez's office, Lincoln was talking some time to himself. After hearing about all of what Lori went through while she was incarcerated, it had done a number on him. The Loud teen didn't really know how to feel right now, his mind was a mess as he tried to sort through all the different thoughts running through his head.

"Hey there kid, you got a minute?" Lincoln looked off to his right to see someone in the alleyway. "Um, Y-You talking to me?" Lincoln asked the man as he pointed at himself.

"Well I don't see anyone else here". The man said. "I just needed some help with something and was hoping you could offer up a moment of your time?" He added as he leaned against the alley wall. "Sorry sir, I'm not really gonna be the best help to anyone right now. Otherwise I would, I-In fact I should really be getting back to my sister". Lincoln said as he turned his head to look back the way he came.

But as soon as he turned, he was met with another stranger staring him in the face. Lincoln could feel something pressing against his back and looked down to discover this person had a revolver aimed at the center of his back. "Make a sound, and you're dead. Understand?" The stranger asked him.

Lincoln was too frightened to give his answer, and the barrel of the gun was harshly pressed against him to enunciate the man's question. "I said, do you understand me kid?" The man asked again. Lincoln slowly nodded his head, scared for his life over what might happen if he said no.

"Good. Now, move into the alley. And again, don't make a sound". The man ordered, and Lincoln hesitantly obeyed. Lincoln limped on his crutches into the alley, getting about halfway before the man spoke again. "That's enough, now you're gonna hand your wallet and anything else you got on you to my partner here and then we'll leave you alone". He said as he still held the gun in front of Lincoln, now aiming it at the teen's head.

"O-Okay...J-Just take what you want, p-please don't hurt me". Lincoln stammered out as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He held it out for the man's partner to take it and it was swiftly grabbed from his hand.

"How about that phone you had on you? That too". The man said as he waved the gun around.

With shaky hands, Lincoln reached into his other pocket, taking his phone out and holding it out. "Okay. Now Billy see if this punk's got anything else on him". The man said as he started flipping open Lincoln's wallet.

The other stranger, now known as Billy, moved closer to Lincoln and started searching him. The man's hand's rummaging into his pockets and turning them inside out, doing the same with the ones in the back. But Billy's hands lingered there far longer than Lincoln liked, it was as if the man was groping his ass the way he was touching him.

"Man is this all you got?" The man with the gun asked as he pulled out a twenty dollar bill and a few ones. "T-That's all...I-I don't have any cards or anything". Lincoln answered through shaky breathes.

"Really? Well that's a damn shame then. Seems like you'll have to find some other way to pay us". The goon said as he gave his partner a knowing smirk.

Not a moment later and Billy's hands went to roaming Lincoln's body, slowly, gently massaging around his stomach and chest. Lincoln went to move a hand away form one of his crutches to pull Billy's hand away. "Ah ah, you didn't have enough money for the toll, boy. We still need to get our payment". Billy said.

"P-please don't. I-I can get more money, j-just let me go please". Lincoln begged as Billy pulled his hands behind his back. "Oh we'll let you go sugar, just after we've received proper payment". Billy grinned before reaching one of his hands down to Lincoln's crotch, pawing at his member before Lincoln's eyes widened and his struggles intensified. "N-No! Stop!" Lincoln exclaimed as he tried to pull Billy's hands off him.

Billy responded by smacking him across the face, Lincoln fell to the floor from the impact. But before he had time to do anything else, Billy's hands were back on him, pulling Lincoln up by the collar. The man slammed Lincoln against the alley wall, a pained grunt escaping from the teen's mouth.

"Listen here you little shit, try anything stupid and my friend here will shoot you in the leg, then we'll still do what we want anyways. How much pain you endure before we finish is up to you". Billy told him before leaning in and trying to kiss Lincoln. "No! Get away from me! Someone help!" Lincoln shouted as loud as he could.

But his cries for help were quickly muffled as Billy placed a hand over his mouth. "Seems I need to teach you to listen to your elders". Billy said and delivered a swift blow to Lincoln's stomach, knocking the wind out of the teen.

Lincoln coughed as he tried to regain his breathing, kneeling down to the ground while Billy grinned above him. "Now why don't you earn your freedom?" Billy asked as he picked Lincoln back up and pinned him face first against the wall. "Who knows? Maybe when I'm done with you, you won't want to leave". Billy started laughing before reaching a hand around to Lincoln's belt.

Lincoln's muffled protests were barely audible as Billy tossed his belt to the ground, quickly moving to undo the teen's jeans. Lincoln couldn't believe this was happening. Flashes of the night Lori attacked him flooded his mind as the button popped open on his pants.

But before Billy could go any further, the two heard a loud thud behind them.

Turning to where Billy's partner was at, the two saw Lori standing over the man's unconscious body on the ground. The girl was panting heavily, holding a metal pipe in her hand with a small amount of blood on the tip.

"Get the hell away from him!" Lori angrily commanded as she pointed the pipe in Billy and Lincoln's direction. She was seeing red, ready to give whatever she had to, to make sure her brother made it out of here alive. "And what you gonna do if I don't? I'm pretty sure you can't take me girly". Billy said in response.

"Either you walk out of here now, or I make sure you won't be walking anywhere again". Lori said, the conviction clear in her tone, she meant exactly what she said, and Billy could tell.

"So you'll actually let me go if I just walk away now?" Billy asked. "Only chance I'm giving you scumbag". Lori growled, gripping the pipe tightly in her hand. Giving a look back to Lincoln, Billy turned his head back to Lori, knowing that if he really wanted to have his fun, he was gonna have to fight for it.

"Fine, this has become too much of a hassle anyways". Billy casually said as he let go of Lincoln, the teen slumping to the ground as the man started walking towards Lori to leave. "Such a shame too, your boyfriend looked like he'd have given me a great time". Billy smirked as he was nearly past the girl.

It was then that Lori snapped, she was legitimately planning on letting this waste of space walk free, but not now. Gritting her teeth, Lori swung the pipe in Billy's direction, aiming for his leg.

But this seemed to be what the man was hoping for as he lifted his leg out of the way, stomping down on the pipe and throwing a right hook at Lori's face. The pipe fell to the ground as the girl stumbled back, holding a hand up to her cheek. "Looks like you ain't as tough as you thought girl, seems I'll be getting to have even more fun than I planned for haha". Billy laughed as he cracked his knuckles.

The man advanced on Lori, preparing to deliver a beating to the Loud girl. Winding up for another strike, Billy swung his fist out at her again, and Lori quickly dodged out of the way. _"I've had to fend off worst than this creep, I can do this. I have to...for Lincoln". _Lori thought to herself as she fought back, throwing a punch back at Billy.

The hit connected, her fist slamming into Billy's face, causing a small grunt of pain to emanate from the man's lips. "Gonna make me work for it huh? Good, I like a fun struggle for my catches". Billy grinned before lunging at Lori, gripping her by the throat and pinning her against the wall.

"L-Lori! No...stop!" Lincoln cried out between coughs as he tried to get up and help his sister. Lori tried to push the man away, but no matter how good she might consider herself, it seemed as though Billy was stronger than her.

Lincoln limped his way over to the pair, attempting to push Billy off his sister before he choked her to death. But the man just chuckled before kicking the teen to the ground. "Stay outta this, you'll get your-umpf!" Billy said before being interrupted by a pain shooting up through his body.

The man looked down to see that Lori had kicked him in the groin, and Billy keeled over as he gripped his sore junk. "L-Let that...ha, be an l-lesson. D-Don't…you dare mess with my brother again!" Lori exclaimed before kicking Billy in the face, knocking the man out. Seeing that he was down for the count, Lori quickly rushed to her brother's side, giving him his space but also wanting to make sure he was alright.

"L-Lincoln, are you oka-" Lori was stopped mid-sentence by Lincoln throwing his arms around her. "L-Lori I-I...I was so scared. I-If you didn't-" Lincoln said through coked sobs as he cried into his sister's shoulder.

"Shh I-It's okay Lincoln. I-I'm here now. No one is ever going to hurt you again. N-Not while I'm around. I swear to you". Lori assured him as she wrapped her arms around her brother, the two siblings staying like that as sirens wailed in the distance.

"T-That's the cops. I called them when I saw what was going on here. Then I grabbed that pipe and then...well you know the rest". Lori told him as she kept petting the top of his head.

"I...I know this probably doesn't solve everything, and this is literally the worst time to bring it up...but I hope you see that I really have changed Linc. I...I meant what I said, so long as I'm here, no one will ever hurt you again". Lori said as she held her brother tight. "I...I know. I-It *sniff It doesn't fix it all, but I think we found our start". Lincoln replied.

Breaking the hug, Lori looked down at her brother. "The start of what?" She asked him. Lincoln wiped away a few stray tears before smiling at her. "Start of the way back for us". Lincoln answered. The two just smiled at one another before hugging again, Lori kissing the top of his head.

The cops showed up a moment later, taking both Loud sibling's statements and hauling the assailants to jail. And Lori offered to drive Lincoln home, an offer which he gladly accepted.

* * *

The two arrived at the Loud house half an hour later, having the much needed alone time to really talk things out on the way.

"I-I'm sure you know that I still need some time...some time to process all this and-and to really move past what happened back then". Lincoln said as Lori pulled into the driveway of the Loud House.

"Of course Linc, I know that…that it'll probably take a lot of time to get back to where we used to be. Hell we may never even share a relationship like we used to have, I-I'm just hoping for something close to it". Lori replied. "And for the first time in...well since that night really, I can actually see that as a possibility". Lincoln said while smiling back at her.

"I'm glad. Well I guess we should get you inside and tell mom and dad what happened. Then I'll head on home". Lori said as she undid her seat belt.

"Actually, m-maybe you could stay for dinner? I-I'm sure you've missed dad's cooking with all that horrible prison food you had to eat". Lincoln lightly chuckled. "h trust me, prison food was a godsend compared to what dad makes". Lori said and the two burst out in laughter. "Come on, let's head inside". Lori said and the two got out of the car and into the Loud House.

"guys? We're back!" Lincoln called out as they stepped into the house. "We?" The two heard Rita ask back from the kitchen before she walked into the living room. "Oh hi Lori, I...I didn't know you'd be coming back with him". Rita said as she looked at her two children.

"Well uh, some stuff happened, and um...well I think you should sit down. Where's dad at?" Lori asked.

Lincoln and Lori sat their parents down and told them about the attack, how Lori stepped in to save her brother and that the two were now on speaking terms again. At least for now. After the initial moment of shock wore off, the two Loud parents were just glad their kids were safe and that the road to healing between them could really begin.

"I uh, asked Lori if she could stay for dinner. I hope that's alright?" Lincoln asked. "Of course it is honey, I'll just go set another place at the table". Rita replied before kissing him on the forehead and walking back into the kitchen.

"I just hope Lynn doesn't freak too much". Lincoln said aloud as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Freak out about what Stinkoln?" Lynn Jr. asked as she descended the steps. Once her eyes settled on Lori, the athlete understood her brother's concern.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Lynn questioned as she narrowed her eyes at her older sister. "Junior, please calm down. Lori is going to be joining us for dinner, it was your brother's request". Lynn Sr. said. "Why?" She asked back.

"Because after what happened today I think she more than earned it". Lincoln calmly said in response. "And what was that? Talk about her feelings so much she manipulated you into forgiving her?" Lynn asked. "No, Lori saved me from someone looking to hurt me the same way she did that night. If she hadn't shown up…I might not even be here right now". Lincoln said in a heightened tone before he began to calm back down.

"What...What do you mean? What happened?" Lynn asked, and it was then that she noticed the bruise on her brother's face. "Some guys jumped him in an alleyway close to the doctor's office. Luckily I found them just before they..." Lori said before the words caught in her throat, the picture of that man touching her brother making her blood boil.

"And just so you know, Lincoln hasn't forgiven me...We're just, we're finally starting to work things out. Something I don't expect from you". Lori said.

"W-Well good, I'm glad you saved our brother but don't think that just means I'd be letting you off the hook for what you did". Lynn said as she started heading back up the stairs. "Our brother? What happened to me not being in the family anymore?" Lori smirked. "...Shut up". Was all Lynn said in response before going back up to her room.

"Well, maybe there's hope for us yet..." Lori mused as she couldn't help but smile at the reaction she got from Lynn. _"__Maybe the future isn't as bleak as I believed it to be". _Lori thought to herself.

"Since you're here Lori, wanna help me in the kitchen? I'm nearly done with dinner. I bet you really missed it after all these years". Lynn Sr. said as he got up from the couch.

Lincoln and Lori shot each other a knowing grin and couldn't help but laugh a little from their earlier exchange. "What's so funny? Was it something I said?" Lynn asked as he looked at the two. "It's nothing dad, I'd love to help you with dinner". Lori replied as she got up and followed Lynn into the kitchen.

And for the first time since she was incarcerated, Lori Loud believed that things could how they used to be, or at least as close as possible at this point.

* * *

**And there we go. All is not forgiven, nor may it ever be, but after hearing about Lori's time in jail, and him seeing firsthand how far she'll go to protect him, Lincoln is able to be around his sister and not fly off the handle. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and be on the lookout for a nice little Halloween treat I'll have coming out soon. **

**Until next time, stay safe everyone, see ya later. **


End file.
